The Ultimate Partnership
by Z01-Lancey
Summary: Suzaku joins Zero aka Lelouch on his quest just after he was rescued in episode 4. Find out what changes will it bring. Kallen x Lelouch . Euphy x Suzaku. Its my 1st fanfic so please don't be mad. Read the 1st chapter atleast before skipping over. This story is now totally completed. Enjoy reading and review.
1. THE CHANGE SCENARIO

**This is my 1** **st** **fan-fiction so please don't be mad if i do / write something wrong and pls tell me if i have made some error by posting a review or pm me**

 **I do not own Code Geass ; as a matter of fact i never will .**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 –** **THE _CHANGED_ SCENARIO :**

 **A GLIMPSE OF THE FUTURE:**

Lelouch was too grief stricken by these events. Enough that he began to doubt his reason for living. Then he found that he had none to live. His dear ones were long dead, his father was immortal, he could not do anything for even grasped the concept of Ragnarock Connection so he knew anything that he would do would be in vain since it was completed. **_She_** had betrayed him, **_she_** had captured him on Kamine island, **_she_** had even taken C.C's code and killed her.

That left him with only one choice. He got hold of a gun, pointed it to his temple and pulled the trigger. The shot rang through the whole Aeries Villa where he was staying. At the morning, the royal guards found Julius Kingsley aka Lelouch Lamperouge/vi Britannia dead, in his bedroom, killed by his own hand. Thus the journey of the masked rebel had come to an end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **But it had not always been like that...**

 **5 years ago...**

He was thirsty after giving such a fabulous play to the world ; yes it was all a big screen play to him . Most of the people in the world would think that the masked man 'ZERO' rescued private Suzkau Kurrurugi from the Britannian army by bribing the leader of the escorting party , a certain 'ORANGE' character named Jeremiah Gottwall . But unfortunately he couldn't just remove his mask and take a sip ; he had to convince a certain person to join his resistance group / movement ; the person was the just-rescued prisoner , his very first and best friend Suzaku . They finished their heated argument and Zero having failed to convince him.

Suzaku was about to leave now as he said ''My court marshal begins in a couple of hours'' .

''YOU FOOL ! The only reason the are giving you a court marshal is because they want to find you guilty."

''A Fool huh ? An old friend used to call me that.'' He prepared to leave.

"YOU HAVE SEEN WHAT HAPPEND AT SHINJUKU! Mindless murders by those Brits ; If my sources are correct then you were shot by a terrorist ; but the bullet was fire from the gun of a certain Royal guard . you intend to let the fact slip away that they even tried to KILL you" Suzaku continued hi walk as Zero continued his speech "It looks like nothing I say will change your mind..."

The masked man was now frustrated , his brain almost stopped working . He thought that he was about to lose his best friend again . Just as Suzaku was almost out of his sight an idea struck his mind, a crazy one but it could just work , after all even if it didn't work the results wouldn't change

"Suzaku ; One last thing ", Shouted the masked man.

Suzaku turned and gave a calm glance at Zero "Huh? What now ? Do you have something else to say before I leave."

Zero replied coldly "Would you still deny me if my gun pointed at this 'OLD FRIEND' of yours," Suzaku lost his cool and gave him a death glare before Zero continued " and his life depended on your answer ; if you join me , your friend lives ; and if u refuse ... you know the deal."

Suzaku thought for a second and replied "Why should i even consider this situation when it is not even possible , i don't even know where he is , how could you possibly know even his name" _**now that i think about it i don't even know his name ; is he still called Lelouch vi Britannia ? Maybe just Lelouch with a changed second name –**_ though Suzaku

"Lelouch" , said Zero , Suzaku eyes widened up as the masked man continued "Lelouch vi Britannia, the former 11th prince of Britannia who is now known simply as Lelouch Lamperouge , a suitable name for an exiled prince trying to live his life as a common Britannian"

Suzaku was more than stunned at his , he couldn't even find words to describe this situation but somehow he managed to speak "How do you know all this ?"

Zero replied "Join me Suzaku ; its also what your friends best conditions depend on."

He waited for a reply and after 30 seconds he got the reply "It seems like i don't have any more choice; but on one condition ... you must not harm Lelouch or anyone close to him ... especially his sister "

"Agreed" Zero instantly replied without thinking twice . He played his cards perfectly and now he had his best support with him.

"Now what shall I do? Looks like i have to follow your orders now." said Suzaku

"Go back to your court marshal , they cant prove that you are guilty if you go back now, the whole world will now know that you are innocent."

"But first release Lelouch out of your prison or where ever you have held him."

"I never captured him, I just had a sniper following him. I'll just call him back. Lelouch Lamperouge will return home safely." He lied with a smirk.

"Alright , I am now heading towards the court ; which reminds me , weren't you calling me a 'fool' for the same reason ?" He didn't receive a reply , just to see the masked man trying to leave . He headed for the exit when he heard

"Don't tell anyone whose side you are on , not even to the resistance groups ; now that i think about it , act as if you are **not** on my side." Both of them headed towards the exit of the isolated broken-down stadium .

''YOU FOOL ! The only reason the are giving you a court marshal is because they want to find you guilty"

Suzaku didn't reply as he left

After he left he heard a shout " THAT FOOL WILL AGAIN SERVE IN THE ARMY IF HE GETS OUT UNHARMED" Said an angry Zero to his partners . Suzaku understood now what his new orders were – to continue serving the Britannian army until he was contacted again. He sighed as a chilly breeze passed him the moonless night

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

Suzaku just came out of the court marshal being declared innocent as he heard a cry "Out of the way please" as a woman fell into his arms , a woman with bright pink hair...

* * *

 **So that was my very 1** **st** **chapter of my very 1** **st** **Fan-Fiction . I hope you liked it and so please review (even if you didn't like it then point out my mistake). Please review.  
**


	2. ANOTHER SURPRISE

**Okay! First things first ; Thanks for the 3 reviews , 2 favourites and 4 followers . Ty apologies and thanks to** patricthenobleman **for pointing out such a grieve mistake , i have already corrected that no ( damn how did i even make such a mistake ; but this morning when I almost used shaving cream instead of toothpaste ; I guess I am not the most careful person there is ) . And** Nivek-Beldo **about the Suzaku x Euphy , i think ill have a voting poll about weather she will be allowed to live or die once I have enough followers.**

 **Ok enough with the chit-chat , now to chapter 2 :**

 **Chapter 2 –** **ANOTHER SURPRISE**

Suzaku had been thinking about Lelouch and Nunnaly and their safety as he was walking out of the court when all out of nowhere a lady with pink hair fell in his arms . (Of course we all know who the girl , but Suzaku doesn't ). Suzaku was surprised , well , not every day you get to meet a beautiful lady who has fallen from the heavens ; and well , she had literally fallen from above him if not heaven . "Are you alright ?" he finally mustered up these words . he got the reply "I am sorry I wasn't aware that you were down there until I had leaped " . Sazaku said "Well don't worry , I wasn't exepecting a girl to fall from the skies and fall into my arms either " The girl looked up in his eyes and stared at them. The silence was broken when Suzaku asked if she was alright . She replied "Oh my ; There IS a problem ; Bad guys are after me , so considering the situation will you please help me ?" . " ummm... Ya sure i guess a soilders duty is to proyect the civillians" replied Suzaku

Here Lelouch was having a little chat with his new 'accomplice' while Suzaku and Euphy roamed about the whole settlement as if they were on a date ; poor Suzaku didn't have any ideas about who his pink-haired friend actually was

After a short while they both were on the streets headed towards Shinjuku ghetto . They had exchanged names and Euphy as the girl was called had managed to convince Suzaku to take her to the ghetto . The had encountered a little fight between some Britannians and Japanese people being called 11s . After all was over they heard an explosion and found Lloyd shouting at them mere moments after the blast . Suzaku took the opportunity yo test the Lancelot and stop the ongoing fight between the so-called pure-bloods . He didnt want them to die like this but he also had a feeling that he wanted to impress his new friend , _**maybe she could become my girlfriend someday**_ ; These thoughs were running through his minds during the fight , but soon vanished after the princess broke her cover ; poor boy ; he hardly found a girl that was his type and now he finds that she was royalty ; _ **definitely not my type**_ ; poor boy indeed . But Suzaku was stunned as the princess was just as kind she was before blowing up her cover .

Later the night Suzaku was in his bed thinking about all the recent events that had happened . Euphy asked him to choose a suitable school where he wanted to go . She strongly insisted that a 17-year old shall attend school and here he was thinking about it now . He had to choose tonight and notify her tomorrow , she insisted him to attend the school ASAP . The silence in his room was broken when his phone rang . An unknown number . "Hello ? Who is this ?" inquired Suzaku .

"Glad to hear that you are alright now Suzaku Kurrurugi , I am your new friend from yesterday" said Zero sarcastically . "What do you want now" asked as angry Suzaku . "Why such tremendous hostility towards me ? Did something bad happen at the court martial ? Are you really alright ? Or maybe I called at the wrong time ?" asked Zero . Suzaku actually felt strange now . He felt that Zero was actually not what he thought as he appeared to be a little caring for his so-called comrades . Little did he know that he was the only comrade the he actually cared about from his heart . Suzkau replied " Sorry , I was just too busy with my thoughts , anyways , what did you call for ?" .

"To see if you are alright ? Cant I call one of my friends to see if he alright specially after he has been to a court marshal after being accused of a crime that I committed ? Anyways , Whats the thing bothering you ?" Asked Zero

"See , a certain person asked me ... sorry , forced me to choose a school where I will be attending school from the day after tomorrow . However I cant find any proper excuse to deny since all my military excuses and money problems have been solved by that person ."

"Ashford Academy" said Zero

"Excuse me ?" asked a confused Suzaku

"I said Ashford Academy. If you ask me that might just be the place for you" said Zero

"And now of all the people I could have asked for an advice , a Japanese terrorist is advising me to select a Britannian school" said Suzaku sarcastically

"I am merely advising this as a friend, believe in me and you might just find another miracle happen" said Zero before he hung up

 _ **Huh ? a miracle ? what does he mean ? aww that man is a total mystery . I don't know what he is gonna do every now and then . But i certainly feel that he is a lot more friendly than I thought .**_

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING :**_

"If I may then I shall choose Ashford Academy to be enrolled into" said Suzaku said to Euphy who gently smiled before approving of the school . "Will you be alright Suzaku ? I mean that its a Britannian school and people might just ... you know ... not be friendly" said a concerned Euphy . "I'll be fine your highness" replied Suzaku . "Please cut out the formalities Suzaku , at least when you are talking to me alone" said Euphy . "Ok ma'am , your wish is my command" said Suzaku sarcastically with a smile on his face . "I have to go now Suzaku , see you later" said Euphy as she prepared to leave . Suzaku replied with nothing but a warm smile .

 _ **THE NEXT DAY : ASHFORD ACADEMY:**_

Suzaku was walking towards his new class wondering if he was gonna fit in ; of course he wasn't , he just choose the school because he felt that he should listen to Zero for this once, still as he was about to enter his class he was thinking about what miracle did Zero actually mean 2 days ago , he hadn't contacted him since then . All his questions were answered as soon as he entered the class and spotted a boy with raven black hair and violet eyes . _**That mysterious man , as impressive as ever ; ill say he tricked me again ; for the better I suppose ; once again ill say this: Thank you Zero .**_

 **Alright so this was my 2** **nd** **chapter ; I am trying to make it such that when Zero identity is revealed , it will be in a comfortable situation for Suzaku so that he doesn't back fire as Lelouch .**

 **I hope you already understood that whenever I use** _ **Bold-Italics**_ **style I mean that the character is thinking or saying this to him/her self**

 **Okay please review and correct me where ever i am wrong . If you want to praise me , scold me , rectify me , anything you want to do ; just review it ; any thoughts you have ; review it ; its because i cant understand the hearts of silent readers ; so please review .**


	3. REUNIONS & PLANNING

**Okay I have reached 158 views , 4 reviews , 4 favourites and 6 alerts . Not bad I guess , 30 hours since I posted the 1** **st** **chapter . Thanks for the compliment** Patjeeson **, I will definitely try to make it a good story . And sorry if Zero seems to be quite frank towards Suzaku but I actually planned it that way ; To all those 6-10 people following this story , I might reduce my uploading speed now , its wedding season now , not one of my favourites but last time during my Uncle's marriage I had to literally work like hell so I don't know what will happen this time . If I get spare time then I WILL continue to type.**

 **Chapter 3 :** **REUNIONS & PLANNING**

Suzaku and Lelouch just met at the roof top and were catching up about the past events , about Nunnally and how he survived after being shot by the royal guard mostly . Lelouch asked him about what had happened after they met in Shinjuku , though he already knew everything . What surprised him was that , it was Euphy that forced Suzaku to join a school .

"So my sister is responsible for forcing you into this school huh ? But why did you say that you were forced , I mean shouldn't you take such an opportunity willingly ?" said Lelouch teasingly

"I...I have things to do that might get in the way" said Suzaku reluctantly

"Things ? Oh, I get it , you still referring to military duties ?" said Lelouch

"Ya right . Being in the military isn't easy you know . Too much work" said Suzaku in a little nervous manner . Lelouch was clearly able to tell that he was lying but , it didn't matter much . It was time to play another card now

"You know I had a feeling that you would not join Zero ." said Lelouch, Suzaku stared at him blankly , as he continued "But I really wish that you would join Zero , if Zero had you by his side then liberating Japan would be a piece of cake for him ." Suzaku was blank

" I saw how Zero rescued you , if I am correct then he used less than 5 people to do such an impossible job , no one except us knew that the bomb didn't have poison gas , I wonder if Zero knew about it ?"

"Speaking of which did you know what happened to the girl with green hair ?" Suzaku was finally able to say something to change the topic

"Nope , not a clue , the military would have much more info about it , but I think its best to forget about her , I mean they shot you last time I saw you tried to do defend me . I just saw what was inside and that made me enough of a 'threat' to be disposed off" Lelouch said as he shrugged .

This conversation had gone on for a little while now when Kallen suddenly came behind her and said in her usually sickly tone "Lelouch , Milly asked me to remind you about the PE class ." She almost froze as she saw him with Suzaku . She continued "Do you guys know each other ?"

Before Lelouch could accept , Suzaku replied "No , I just came for fresh air when I met here , Miss " . Lelouch sighed and said "Suzaku we study in the same school and let me remind you that this is not military , you can call us by our first names.I mean I wouldn't want to call you Kurrurugi all the time." Suzaku was a little taken back while Kallen giggled a little ."My name is Kallen Statfeld , nice to meet you Suzaku" said Kallen formally introducing herself just after Lelouch said not to be formal . "The pleasure is all mine" said Suzaku who now had a gentle smile on his face . Kallen was faking her smile but she thought it wouldn't do any harm to know these 2 guys specially Lelouch as he seemed like a deep mystery to her worth exploring .They all headed towards the PE class.

Lelouch was thinking if he had been addressing Suzaku quite informally while he was Zero ; _**I need to be more formal to him while I am Zero ; or maybe not ; maybe it would be better to be informal and friendly to him . I also need to know what he will do if he finds out that I am Zero indeed ; maybe it would be best to show my face ; or maybe not .**_ A ball came and hit him on his face and that snapped him out of his thoughts. This is what you get for spacing out during a PE class . "Lelouch are you alright buddy ?" asked Rivalz with a mischievous look up his face . Though he wasn't the one to throw the ball he had something else to say . When Lelouch was spacing out it looked as if he was shocked o see that a certain some girl was not playing but just sitting at the side . She was Kallen . "Buddy , I think you have a nice choice there , but don't just space out like that during the class" said the blue haired boy . Lelouch was a little confused as what exactly he meant by choice , but his doubt got clear when Rivalz said "They say that she is a little sick , so thats why she cant play , don't worry about her too much man" . Lelouch was taken aback now . "Its noting like that , I was just thinking about something else" Lelouch replied in a calm tone not losing his compose over failed acquisition . However Kallen on the other hand thought in quite a different way . _**Was he staring at me just now ? He has been acting quite strangely around me . This is the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **time he has been doing this , 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **during the time he asked me not to tell anyone about Shinjuku , then during the party of me enrolling into the student council , then during the bathroom accident and now this . Has he started to care about me ? Arrghh stop it . It might just be a coincidence . But he WAS concerned about me , thats why he asked me not to tell anyone about Shinjuku. But I am a part of a Japanese resistance cell . Its best to forget about a Brittanian boy . For now I suppose ...**_

 **A FEW DAYS LATER : AFTER THE LAKE KAWAGUCHI INCIDENT-**

In the ghetto Suzaku was sitting and having a cup of coffee with his ol' friend Zero

"So Suzaku , We have finally established The order of the Black Knights ; Though you could have told me earlier that it was you piloting the white Knightmare frame ; what was its name again ?" asked Zero .

"Its called the Z-01 Lancelot" replied Suzaku

"Ill make sure that your Knightmare doesn't get in the line of our fire , I can't just afford to lose a valuable comrade like you" said Zero . Of course that was a lie but partially though

"Seems like you have quite the liking to me" joked Suzaku

"So you even have the skill to crack a joke now , huh ?" replied Zero sarcastically

"Anyways , thanks for saving my friends from the JLF back there. " said Suzaku thankfully

"We are the Knights for justice Suzaku , we will never harm the civillians , we will never harm the helpless people , but if anyone stand in our way by joining the military or harming the powerless ; I'll show them no mercy"said Zero

Suzaku though _**Its funny talking about that , because a few days ago I was in the same category- the military ; Hell I was even close to killing him in Shinjuku. Its really odd that he thinks of giving me a second chance**_

"We have a special mission to attend to " said Zero

"The infiltration one right ?" Suzaku asked for confirmation

"Ya right" said Zero before continuing "I have managed to get 2 invitaions to the party, I guess you will get a free pass you are a soldier."

"With your skills this will be a piece of cake , if Cornellia is the godess of victory then you are the God of Victory ." said Suzaku . Zero couldn't understand if he was serious or was he joking.

"My skill lies with my brain only ; when i know about the battle ground , everything becomes my board of chess, its all easy then" said Zero .Suzaku looked quite puzzled . Zero reminded him of someone but ge couldnt just place it . Zero continued "This time i just know that we can get valuable intel there ; it will be a 3 man mission ; It will be a tough one" Suzaku's smile genuinely disappeared.

 **Ok that was my 3rd chapter , I know thats not much action but I atleast started Lelouch x Kallen though it still seems one sided . The next chapter may contain some action . Alright i wanted to ask you all 1 thing ; who do you think Kallen would choose for love and trust : Lelouch or Zero**

 **If you like the chapter , review**

 **If you dislike the chapter , Review**

 **If you haveeven read the chapter ; REVIEW**


	4. THE INFILTRATION

**Ok as for the reviews ; I am sorry patricthenobleman , I am going too fast because I need t finish this fan-fic before my session break ends , I wont be able to continue writing after my school re-opens**

 **CreedMaster1715 , I didnt quite understand what you meant , sorry , pls be clearer next time .**

 **Fai's smile , I will be working on that , sorry to have not replied to you in chaper 3 but your review was posted hardly few mins before i posted chapter 3 .**

 **onwards to the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** - **THE INFILTRATION :**

"A party is being thrown for Cornelia's success of establishing Area 17" Zero began announcing his plans to the black Knights "I have got 3 permits into that party . 3 of us will infiltrate the party as I believe we can get access to vital information as the main frame servers of the Britannian military are located there . Cornelia will not be present at the party herself , she is not a person who enjoys a part"

"Where is the party anyway ?" asked a curious yet annoyed Tamaki

Kallen thought _**The only place I know where the main frame servers of the Britannians are located is the ...**_

"THE GOVERNMENT BUREAU" announced Zero "The most heavily guarded building in all of Japan"

"And you say 3 of us can infiltrate that ?"asked Kallen curiously who was still wearing her face covering visor

"3 of us WILL infiltrate that , and those 3 include you as well Q-1 " said zero

"ME ?!"

"Yes . The 3 people infiltrating the government Bureau will be Q-1 , myself codename K-1 and another new member named Genisys " said Zero as he raised an arm introducing the new comer who was coming in through the gate

Yes, he was none other than Suzaku Kurrurugi ; but he didn't reveal his face ; he was is a suit with exactly the same colour design but in an armoured look on the exterior without a cape

"My name is Genisys , code name Z-1 . I shall be accompanying you in your mission to liberate Japan"

"A promotion awaits those who come out of this mission alive . The mission is tomorrow at 6 o'clock. Q-1 come to my personal quarters for a detailed mission briefing , G-1 you have already been briefed about the mission , yourself used to these people around here" then Zero went to to his personal quarters

 **INSIDE ZERO's PERSONAL QUARTERS**

"This is a masquerade party so that keeps my identity still intact . There are metal detectors in front of the gate so you can't take in any weapons , here take this" Zero gave her something that looked like a skin colored earpiece "This earpiece can go through a metal detector and thanks to its color people can't make out that you are wearing. I only have 3 of them , I already gave one to Genisys . Any questions Q-1 ?"

"Can we really trust that Genisys guy for that mission ?"

"Can you trust me Kallen ?" Her face was quite blank after this question was asked

"Yes I can Zero , I trust you with my life"

 **NEXT DAY : THE GOVERNMENT BUREAU**

"Q-1 where are you" asked Zero . He was insidethe party hall dressed in a complete black suit with a gray shirt inside .

"Just at the gate , I am coming in now"

"Alright Ill be waiting for you near the corner pillar , I am in a black suit with Z-1 who is in a white suit"

" I see you K-1 . I'll be there in a sec."

Lelouch dropped his jaw as he saw her approach . She was was wearing a red gown which left her cleavage exposed a little . He hadn't forgotten the bathroom accident but this was different . She looked elegantly beautiful. Thankfully he was wearing a mask or both Suzaku and Kallen could have seen his jaw-dropped faced .

"What's the play ?" she asked

"Alright , me and Z-1 are gonna go inside towards the main frame the main building , you will accompany us till the end of the long hall but then you'll standby keeping watch for any guards following us inside , Z-1 you will cover me while I hack into the main frame and take what we need . Ok ?"

It had been around 5 mins since Zero and Z-1 went inside

"Zero , how much longer will you take" he asked , "About a couple of mins more"

"Zero this is Q-1 , a group of armed soldiers are headed your way 5 to 6 of em , it isn't normal ; I think they are onto you"

"Delay them for as long as you can and then exit the party and keep the car running"

 _ **This is not gonna go in a pleasant way**_

Suzaku prepared himself for combat ; Zero managed to get a silenced G-18 pistol just in case . Suzaku had a .44 Magnum . They found the weapons in the nearby weapons stash .

As the door slid open Suzaku let 4 of them pass and knocked the 5th one to come in by knocking his neck ; he kicked the guy closest to him on the face knocking him out ; Zero turned and shot 2 of the people with his automated pistol . Suzaku threw himself up in the air and spin-kicked the last person standing

"All done Z-1 , lets get the hell out of here"

The prepared to leave through the side exit when Zero spotted a soldier in the main door who pointed the gun (a 9mm P-29) at Suzaku and was about to shoot. "SUZAKU" . Without thinking twice he jusmped and pushed Suzaku out of the way . The soldier fired a few shots . 2 of them went through Zero , one through his right shoulder and one hit him in the heart. The last one just scratched his head and ripped off his mask .

Suzaku looked in horror as the bullets crossed Zero and face of his best friend emerged from behind the torn mask . At that mere secends all types of emotions went through his heart and he was practically mind-fucked . But out of all Anger filled him up as he brough out his magnum .44 pointed it towards the soldier and emptied 3 rounds into the soldiers chest killing him flat on the spot .

The whole building was on alert now , Suzaku picked up Lelouch , put him on his shoulder and ran off towards the car . Kallen had kept the engine running . Suzaku got in the back seat with Zero and Kallen pressed down the accelerator . Full throtle "What tge hell happened down there" . Suzaku had kept Zero's face covered from Kallen while he pressed against his wound . Kallen was driving as well as shooting their pursuiters with an automated Sub-Machine gun . Zero caught his bleeding shoulder and got up . "Help her to sholt em off , I am fine"

"But you are bleeding"

He took out his cell phone shad showed him the cracked phone

"The second bullet hit my cell phone and my shoulder wouldn't be much of a problem though"

"But… ….."

"If dont get rid of them , they will send the Knightmares next . WE WILL AL DIE IF THAT HAPPENS"

Suzaku reluctantly nodded in agreement and said to Q-1 in an angry voice "Ditch the roof ; I'll take 'em out" Kallen did what was said . Zero got up and opened up the seat and took out the Heavy gun .

Zero pulled out his side arm as Suzaku got the Big Gun . "No need of that" Suzaku said pointing at the sidearm . He rose and stood there facing the pursuiters as he held the Big Gun

 _ **Yes, the Mini-Gun**_ _**….**_

* * *

 **Ok that was chapter 4 ; Hope you like it ;**

 **Ok a little note about The Mini Gun if you would like to know :**

 **Rate of Fire : 4000 bullets per minute**

 **6 barrels**

 **Weight : 17.6 k**

 **Firing Mechanisms : Hydraulic Piston**

 **Electric base**

 **Caliber : Trunkstun .49 green tip (armour piercing) rounds**

 **Current ammunition in the car : 500 bullets**

 **Man if you know what it is a Mini** **Gun is then you MUST LOVE IT**

 **REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW**

 **IF YOU ARE READIN THIS CHAPTER AT ALL THEN REVIEW**


	5. ANSWERS

**CHAPTER 4 -** **ANSWERS**

Suzaku pressed the trigger and the 6 barrels started rotating at high velocity making a whizzing sound. He fired it and bullets flew all over the Britannians . Within the 10 seconds of fun all the pursuers had were dealt with as their cars exploded in flames . He kept the trigger pulled and let the bullets fly . For 10 secs Suzaku felt like he was the King of The World . But deep down inside he wanted to shout at Lelouch and ask him questions about him being Zero . But he decided to wait for now , he didn't want Q-1 to find out about Zero , he didn't even know who she was , waiting for answers was his only choice ...for now .

"I didn't knew you had that under the seat" said an impressed Q-1"As impressive as ever" .

They reached the base soon.  
Zero's wounds were tended in his personal quarters while Suzaku and Kallen waited outside his room. Kallen finally removed her visor which left Suzaku shocked

"Kallen? "

"Yes ? Do I know you ?" She asked suspiciously "Why don't you lose the mask now"

"Sorry , I can't , Zero's orders." _**Revealing my face may cause quite an uproar among the Black Knights**_

"Sorry Kallen" he replied in a calm voice "I can't do that."

"You should have understood that he won't be showing you his face at the moment I introduced him with a mask on" said Zero who just came out.

"Why Zero, why must you cover your and Genisys's face from me ? Have I not done enough to earn your trust yet?" she sounded quite sad , like she was heart broken

"You will get your reward for what you have done for me until now . A promotion in your ranks will be just fine. " He tried to sound confident but he knew a lot of questions awaited him from none other than Suzaku aka Genisys . Both of then went to Zero's personal quarters as Kallen headed towards

Genisys removed his mask .

"Answers . I want answers Lelouch ." he was visibly angry but sad at the same time.

Zero remove his mask slowly avoiding eye contact

"I couldn't just afford to let you join the enemy" he said in a low voice

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU ARE ZERO ?" he shouted

There was another moment of silence

"I wanted you to accept me as Zero first , i would have showed you my face once we had succeeded in liberating Japan" he slowly said

"You are lying again aren't you?" he said suspiciously

"I WAS AFRAID" he shouted.

"I was afraid that ... that you might leave my side, that you may leave me forever ... like 7 years ago , In the Shinjuku ghetto, when I saw you, I was so happy , but then you were shot , sot just because you were trying to help me , I ... I thought you ... you died back there ; I was so enraged that I decided to use the resistance to kill Clovis . But then I saw you at the TV , Being framed for something I did . That added to my hatred towards Britannia , and I became ZERO . "

Silence prevailed for a few seconds .

Suzaku now understood all the pain his old friend went through and hence smiled a little now "You don't have be afraid anymore , I'll be right here by your side , as Zero's second in command , as Genisys ; And can you tell me why do I get the feeling that I wasn't the only one to fuel your anger ?" . Lelouch knew he meant Nunnaly , "Yes yes , I'll admit ; One of the prime reasons I became Zero is so that I can create a better place for Nunnaly . Though she is blind , I am sure one day she WILL open her eyes and when she does , I want her to see her one wish come true ; That the world is a gentler place ." They both shared a smile .

"Zero !" there was a guy who knocked on the door bringing urgent news

"We have decrypted some of the files from the hard disk you brought from the party infiltration"

"Well we have to play our part as Zero and Genisys , the 2 masked Knights for justice , lets go now" they both exited towards the computer room

He found information about the arrival of the Gloustern Knights and the Narita operations . He got a list of people working under Cornellia's command and also the same for Schniezel . He did a full check on Lloyd Asplund and his research which included a black knightmare frame witha float system .

'Hmmm, The Gawain , looks quite interesting' Zero said to himself .

Genisys entered the room a few moments later . There was a moment of silence. "Could you all leave me and Genisys alone for a few moments ?"

All the people exited except Genisys and Zero. They removed their mask .

"Well I sometimes wonder how genius can you be , you nearly managed to make me and Kallen work as partners without us even knowing that"

"Sorry about that , well you were about to discover that sooner or later . It's not like she hides her face from the Black Knights ."

"Does she know ? I mean you being Zero ? You did look interested in her when we were at school"

"Its nothing like that" he replied in an irritated voice. "She doesn't know who I am . Neither does Nunnaly . " He smartly used Nunnaly to end the topic .

"So what's next ? What were you thinking so deep about."

"Trying to figure out a plan to bring the Lancelot in while keeping you in the good looks of the Britannians ." he said with his left hand on his head , over the eye .

"Seems complicated"

"For now I'll want to have a little chat with our Indian scientist Rakshata Chawla, seems like we will need her help in our next mission."

"Rakshata Chawla? I think I have heard that name somewhere , I can't just remember where"

"Forget about that. Tomorrow, after school come by my house, I need to tell you about a little something known as Geass and also introduce you to the pizza girl." he said chuckling.

"Geass ? Pizza Girl ?"

* * *

 **So that was chapter 5 , I hope you like it . Sorry for the late update. I know Lelouch x Kallen isn't proceeding anywhere but I am trying my best.**

 **For all those people who have read my chapter and those people who have marked this story as favorite/alert, please visit my profile and check out the poll I kept there. This is the last chapter before the poll closes so please try to vote before Tuesday.**

 **Thank you.**


	6. A WALK IN THE PARK

**I am back from hell (or what I call my uncle's marriage) and fortunately still in a condition to type the story. And I am back with a chapter for the story. And HELL, I tried to write an action-less romantic sort of chapter.**

 **But 1** **st** **about the reviews:**

 **Guest no.1 (the one who commented after reading till chapter 4), once I publish chapter 6 (or 7) then I will open a poll Suzaku x Euphy. Then you can vote for it (or against it) . Please create an account on the website till that time comes, I actually get confused when there are more than 1 review by guest**

 **Guest no.2 (the one who commented after reading chapter 1, awww come on read a few more chapters) , I am already working on that, specially the dialogue part . I am leaving almost all mistakes with ( , : "" ) for Microsoft Word to edit with . All hail Microsoft XD .**

aleksej36 **Vote for the poll I put up in my page if you haven't yet, and read the description below**

 **As most of you know that I have created a poll for Shirley and her father's survival, I noticed that I didn't put a proper description on what may happen if you choose your option**

 **Shirley will die if her father is killed by Lelouch or Suzaku (actually the land slide was caused by Kallen in the anime so technically she is ultimately guilty in both cases XD). If she joins the Black Knights she might not die. If you vote that her fathers to stay away from the battle ... well both get kicked out of my story after a few chapters (alive anyway).**

 **Please vote for the poll .**

 **Enough with the chit-chat, I give you chapter 6 :**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6-** **A WALK IN THE PARK**

"I just can't believe it, you can actually control people with this magical eye?" Suzaku was totally astonished as Lelouch made his physics teacher strip down till his underwear and slap himself before running back to his home.

"This little power I have is called Geass." replied Lelouch calmly as he continued "Though there are a few limitations to it"

"Like what?" Suzaku sounded a little calm now

Lelouch explained the rules of Geass while Suzaku listened patiently. He also told him all about C.C. and as to why he called her a **Pizza Girl** as well as an **Immortal Witch**. Suzaku was a bit angry at Lelouch for hiding these facts. He confirmed if anyone was in the Black Knights controlled by his Geass. Suzaku was satisfied with his answer. Suzaku actually for once thought of possessing a Geass of his own but backed down before even speaking his wish. The man who was not afraid of anything was, for once, afraid of Geass and its mysterious power

"Well, I have a little condition that I will continue to serve under the Black Knights"

"And what can that be?" Lelouch asked in a confused voice

"You shall work out with me for at least an hour everyday. The leader of the Black Knights shouldn't be someone who can't even outrun a cat, I saw how exhausted you were while cahsing Arthur. So agreed ?"

"Do I have a choice?" he sighed

"Nope."

"Then its settled"

"Ok man. By the way can you tell me what that embarrassing secret was that Arthur was carrying? Was it something like a porn magazine in his mouth?" Suzaku chuckled but Lelouch gave him an annoyed look

"It was my Zero mask" he said with a sly grin and now Suzaku was dumb-folded.

Neither of them spoke another word. But the silence was broken by the screeching of the loud speaker.

"Oh! Looks like madam prez is calling us in the student council room" said Suzaku after he heard her screeching over the loudspeaker for the 2 boys "She seriously used a loud speaker for calling us?"

"That's Milly for you" said Lelouch as he giggled a little

 **3 days later :**

"DAMN IT SUZAKU CUT IT OUT!' Lelouch yelled as Suzaku finished tying him to a chair.

He was dressing him for the welcoming party for Arthur

"Sorry Lelouch, President's orders"

"LIKE YOU ARE NOT ENJOYING THIS AT ALL"

Kallen came in through the door and was greeted by Milly

"Good Meow-ning"

"Good morning, I guess" she saw everyone in a cat costume and Lelouch tied up and continued "What is all of this?"

"What do you mean by that? Didn't any of us tell you that we were having a welcome party for Arthur" Rivalz pointed towards the yawning cat

"Come one Kallen, join us" Shirley said and pointed at the set of cat costumes and continued "Choose your pick"

"She doesn't need a mask" Lelouch pointed out "You're already wearing one aren't you?" He said looking at Kallen

"Yeah whatever" she said in an off tone and suddenly a train of thoughts ran in her head

 _ **Wait, what did he mean that I am already wearing a mask? Does he know that I am a member of the Black Knights? No, that can't be possible. Does he know that I like him? No, that can't be. Wait. What am I thinking? I don't like him. I can't afford to like a BRITANNIAN like him.**_

She was brought back to the real world as Rivalz pinned down Suzaku on the floor as he had just started to cry over something.

"I am thankful that the Black Knights saved you all. I am just grateful for that you know." He said between his sobs.

Kallen thought:

 _ **It's funny to think that I helped to save them. That reminds me, Zero doesn't say anything to be against Britannian people. He is against the idea of discrimination, not Britannians themselves. Maybe it's ok if I like him. ... or maybe I am thinking too much.**_

Kallen blushed a little and went in the room to enjoy the welcome party. She had a small smile on her face, a smile which she didn't fake.

 **The next day :**

"OK, thanks Ohgi, call me when the ammunition arrives, bye now"

Kallen had just finished her call with Ohgi when she saw some Britannian people tormenting a poor Japanese man. There were 5 of them. She thought of helping the poor man by punching those bastards in the face or something and had taken a few steps forwards when someone from behind her stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. It was Lelouch

 _ **Damn! What is he doing here? With him around I can't show mercy to the poor man down there without blowing my cover. What shall I do. He must be expecting me to join them in harassing the Japanese guy.**_

"There are 5 of them; you will never stand a chance" he said in a calm and soft voice

 _ **Thank god he is one of the types to support the Japanese**_

"So what do you suggest we do to help that man" she asked curiously. She always wanted to know what lied in his head ever since he had taken the liberty to talk to her even before her enrollment in the student council.

"Actually nothing, look at that man over there" Lelouch calmly said and pointed towards the man getting beaten up "He is a hot-dog vendor. If we help him win, he won't be able to sell a single one from tomorrow onward"

"But that doesn't mean that we shall stand here doing nothing" she sounded desperate to help the man. The 5 people over heard them and left the Japanese alone and walked towards the 2 students. Lelouch had his Geass ready. Much to Kallen's surprise the 5 of them said that they got bored and went off. Kallen was shocked for a second but soon rushed to the side of the Japanese man. Lelouch went to the nearby medical shop to buy a few bandages and came and helped the man with those. After a few minutes Lelouch and Kallen were sitting together on a bench near a park.

"In some ways, Area-11 is better off now than the old Japan ever was. Being a colony of the empire of Britannia has stabilised its Military and Economic position in the world. Elevens can even attain the status of Honorary Britannians through the legal process, our friend Suzaku is a shining example of that." Said Lelouch

"And?" Kallen asked expecting more "Knowing all that, what does _Lelouch Lamperouge_ think about that? What do you want to do?" she asked curiously

"Nothing" _**Because I am already running the most feared and most targeted terrorist organization without even showing my face to you all.**_

"You know Shirley always talks about how smart you are but you never apply yourself" Kallen is now getting irritated which is probably not a good thing

"That's why I don't do anything. That Eleven we saw back there could tell you, he could lead a better life if he either bows his head down to Britannia or simply join up with the Black Knights"

"Huh? You are a Britannian and you recommend people to join the Black Knights. Interesting"

"You know, some people tend to think that I am smart enough to counter Zero, and that Zero might fall if someone like me stood up against him, that's why I don't do anything. Because if I do the most probable outcome for a person like me with brains but no brawls will be that I end up facing Zero in a strategy game. That's what the Britannian system will do ; we will end up being used up as pawns to satisfy their own needs" Kallen was actually shocked after hearing that line

"Then have you considered joining the Black Knights then?" Lelouch knew where this conversation was going

"No, I don't join them for the same reason that you don't". True indeed. He didn't join because he was already a part of it; rather he was its head.

"And what may the reason be?" Kallen nearly forgot that she pretending to be ill

"Death" He replied in a coldly

"Death?" she asked with a little curiosity. To her eyes, Lelouch was not the type of person who seemed care for his own life. His expression at everything around him told her that Lelouch was the type of person who wouldn't care if the world went to hell. But at the same time he seemed to care about everything around him without expressing anything

"Personally I am not afraid to risk my life in the battlefield but I have a little sister to take care of. If she had not been blind and crippled then I might have seriously thought about that." He replied with a chuckle. _**Nunnally being in this condition IS the main reason I am doing all this.**_

"Anyways, I am headed towards the school, to the Student Council meeting room, wanna come with me Kallen?" he asked in a normal tone quickly brushing the topic aside

"Ya, I don't have anything else to do" _ **not until mid-night at least**_ "Might as well come with you"

* * *

 **So that was chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed this (at least for KaLulu worshipers) . It took almost forever to write, not because of my uncle's marriage, but because of the fact this is the very first time I even a sort of romantic chapter.**

 **Please review about it and please let me know how it was, because if you don't then I will not understand how to proceed with the pairing. Please for the sake of KaLulu , REVIEW.**

 **Lancy out**


	7. SURPRISE KALLEN

**I am back with chapter 7 posted. Thank you Aleksej36, thanks for your advice, I've used it in this chapter. The poll about Shirley has been closed. There is no winner. All 3 options got tied. I am going to exclude Shirley from my story since I am counting the vote of a few guests, some just wanted Shirley dead anyway but counting all votes including that of my friends' (who were actually forcing me for ShirLulu so I decided to kick her out.) All hail KALULU.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 -** **SURPRISE KALLEN**

The members of the student council body were trying to spend some time together. Everyone was there except Suzaku who went off for military duties or rather which he thinks is some infiltration mission on a daily basis. After a few hours of paperwork they were finally free. They decided to play video games to pass time and soon most of them got bored. They were playing a game of Knightmare Frame Simulator. It was said that those who have no experience of handling a Knightmare frame can't play the game well enough. Now it is obvious who was the only one who was able to stand against the red-head champion.

Kallen and Lelouch were alone in the room after coming back to the school. They had been playing for a long time and the score was 37-13 in Kallen's favor when the had stopped. Kallen was trying hard. Trying hard not to win many matches, all in vain. Little did she know that Lelouch already knew all her real skills

"Damn you Kallen, how can you be so good in this game. 37 to 13. It feels like as if I am against a _real_ knightmare frame user"

"Ummm…. it's just that …. natural instincts ?"

"Or maybe something else Kallen"

"What are you getting at ?"

"It's just that now I feel even more sure of my suspicions about you. You just act to be sick."

 _ **What! Did he figure it out. How could he figure it out by just playing a video game that I am always pretending to be sick; That I am a member of the Black Knights.**_

"You _pretend_ to be sick so that you can stay back at home and play video games all day and night, and that's why you are so sleepy in the class" he joked casually

"Ummm… yeah, you got me, but how did you figure it out ?" she asked in her sickly voice

"Oh, you mean you really pretend to be sick so that you play video game"

"STOP MESSING WITH ME !" she shouted out loud

"Alright Alright ! But I wonder what will Milly do if she finds out about this conversation, not that you aren't sick but convincing her wouldn't take long for me" he said with a devilish grin on his face

"Oh no ! Please don't tell her anything. Anyone but her." She realized the potential dangers of what Milly could do with such news. Fighting Britannian was easier than facing Milly

"Then you gotta do exactly what I say, agreed?"

"Alright you win" she said throwing her hands up in defeat

"Then how about that I treat you to dinner for your victory over me on this game" he said without thinking

 _ **What the hell did I just say**_ thought Lelouch who was trying his best to keep up his smile on his face

 _ **What the… Did he just…. He asked me out on a DATE ?**_ She thought

 _ **She will reject most probably. But do I actually want her to …?**_ Lelouch thought when suddenly Kallen replied "Ok fine but not tonight, I have …. some work to do"

"Then a breakfast with me tomorrow morning?" Lelouch's most important part of his body -his brain- had stopped working.

"I would rather like lunch" Kallen said while she blushed a little

"Why not both?" Lelouch realized what he just said and he too turned a little red

"Ok deal" she said and quickly packed her things and left the room leaving a dumbfounded Lelouch in the room alone

 _ **What the hell did I just get myself into?**_ This thought ran in both their heads.

Later that night the Black Nights successfully raided another storage house for Refrain. Kallen found her mother amongst the people kept there using Refrain. She somehow fought against the Police Knightmare frame and finally killed it by ramming it's cockpit on the wall, crushing the pilot inside it. Everyone tried to help Kallen to get out of her damaged Glassgow except Zero and Genisys. Both of them were near Kallen's mother looking in awe.

Suzaku knew it from Lelouch that Kallen was a half breed but he never expected this of Kallen's mother, neither did Lelouch

"So this is her mother" asked Suzaku

"It seems so, even her _mother_ got caught up in Refrain. DAMN IT."

Kallen exited the Glassgow somehow and ran towards her mother

"There is nothing we could have done" said Genisys as he saw Kallen reach her mother who was still under the effects of Refrain.

Later, Kallen admitted her mother in a hospital for Elevens. She talked to her mother for a few minutes though it was almost a one-sided conversation because of the after affects of refrain and the severe injuries she had suffered during the raid. Her punishment for consumption of Refrain (by the Britannain government) was 20 years of prison. She exited the hospital in a foul and depressed mood. Then she looked at the time.

 _ **Its 11 o clock huh. ELEVEN! I totally forgot about my date with Lelouch.**_ She called Lelouch

"Lelouch?" she asked in her sickly tone

"Oh Kallen?"

"I am sorry I couldn't come for breakfast or lunch" she said trying not to use the word _Date_

"Don't worry about it. If you haven't seen yet, I had sent you a message that I won't be able to come either, I had some work myself."

"Oh so you were already going to ditch me huh?" she was a little annoyed

"Well you did the same didn't you, you weren't here as well, otherwise you wouldn't have apologized in the first place."

"Oh whatever" she said accepting defeat

"Well how about the day after tomorrow, morning at 9?"

"Ok. Skipping school again? How about dinner at 9"

"Yeah, suits me" he knew there was no Black Knights operation on that day. "I wanted to talk to you about something else, better if we were alone for that matter" he said in a serious tone which made Kallen twitch her eyebrows

"Is it something important?" she asked nervously fearing her secret being revealed

"We will talk about it later ok ? Bye now" he said in a cheerful voice

"Ok bye Lelouch" she felt relieved hearing his cheerful voice. That assured her that Lelouch had not yet discovered her secret.

 **2 DAYS LATER – INSIDE A RESTRAUNT – 10pm**

Lelouch and Kallen had just finished their dinner and about to pay the bill. Their meeting had remained awfully silent most of the time. Kallen was depressed because of her mother. She was probably behind the bars by now. Thought it was only a few days after the incident, those brutal britannian police wouldn't wait for her to recover for much longer. They would have probably have arrested her a few hours later she was admitted.

Lelouch paid the bill and they both started to walk down the street

"So you wanted to tell me something important?" she asked palely

"It's better if I show you rather than to tell you"

"So where are we going?"

"To visit a friend of mine" he said with a little giggle

"Ok, lead the way" Kallen was not in the mood for arguing that they should not involve a 3rd member on a date, a date or whatever this day had been for her

"Also I think I have a perfect gift for you once we reach there."

"Alright, where exactly is this friend of yours?"

"You'll know when you'll see"

After saying that, Lelouch took a cab and went to the said place. While he was in the cab he tried to start a conversation.

"Say, Kallen, is there something you want to tell me. I feel you are trying to hide something from me again." He asked seriously

"No not at all" she said immediately

"Oh, I see"

"And what do you mean by _again_?"

"Oh nothing just that little talk we had after we fought against each other in our Knightmare stimulators."

"Oh that, that was just a joke" she said slowly, visibly depressed

"You don't look very happy today, I see that I failed to entertain you much today, or rather you don't like accompanying me on breakfast"

"No it's not like that, I just-" she was cut off by Lelouch

"Don't like me at all or rather hate me?" Lelouch finished

"No it's not that I don't like you..." Lelouch cut her off again

"Then does that mean you _like_ me?" Lelouch said with a giggle

"Wait no, it's not like that, its not like I don't like you or I hate you..." she realized she was blushing and Lelouch was laughing. He was clearly messing with her again.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"Stop what" he said trying to control his laugh

"STOP MESSING WITH ME!"

The cab came to a halt and the both got out. Lelouch paid the fare and the both headed towards the nearby building

"This is where your friend is?" asked Kallen who was feeling a little better now. Lelouch was successful in his attempt to cheer her up.

"Yes" said Lelouch as they entered the building. It was a Nursing House for Britannians and Nobles only.

Lelouch went up to the information-counter while Kallen waited near the entrance. Though it was late at night and no visitors were allowed but who could stop a boy with Geass? Kallen and Lelouch then went towards the patient's room.

"Who is he anyway?" They had almost reached near the door

"SHE, and don't worry, you know here well" Lelouch held the door open for her "Please enter, ladies first"

Kallen entered the room. The patient was none other than her own mother. Needless to say that she was dumbstruck.

"Oh, looks like she is asleep now" Lelouch whispered in her ears "I don't want to disturb her while she is sleeping, mind if we talked outside?" he said with a smirk

OUTSIDE:

"So that was your surprise?" she asked nervously

"Yup" he sounded satisfied

"So my secrets out isn't it?" she asked.

"That you are only a half Japanese?" he asked joking. Instead of pointing out that she was only half Britannian he said she was half Japanese. "Nope. That secret isn't out yet"

"How did you find out?" she sounded half curious half amazed

"Shouldn't you be asking when did I find out"

"DONT ANSWER MY QUESTION WITH A QUESTION!" she's angry

"Need I remind you that it is still quite late at night, the patients are sleeping? Well I have my ways of finding out. Would you be satisfied if I said that I took a peek at your transcripts of your middle school before Milly got a chance to look at it herself and hand it over to you?"

"Yes...maybe. No, not actually, you seem to know more than you show."

"You got me" Lelouch lied "I knew it before I asked you to join the student council. I checked you files before joining you up with us"

"So you knew all along"

"Yes, but does it really matter?"

"But how did you admit my mother in such a hospital. It is only for the Britannians. Moreover she has been under arrest for using Refrain" she was desperate for answers

"The owner of this place owed me a great favour, so he decided to admit her for as long as I wanted and that too for free"

"But what about her being under arrest"

"She is being treated as a Briannian now. I requested someone high up in the military for her sentence to be reduced to 2 years. After she completely recovers she will be transferred to a proper prison and will be treated with utmost respect but if things go as planned, all charges against her will be dropped after 6 months"

"I...I don't know what to say...or how to thank you"

"Okay then. How about acting a little happy now, now that your reason of worrying has been greatly minimized" he joked

Later Lelouch dropped Kallen in her house.

"Thanks for today, I really enjoyed you company" Kallen said before they parted ways

"That's my line you know" joked Lelouch "Maybe we can enjoy like this again someday"

"Yeah maybe..." "Good night Lelouch"

"Yeah good night"

Then the 2 parted ways, both thinking the same thing: Will they be able to rally spend time like this if their identities were exposed; what effects will this upcoming was bring upon their relationship that had just somehow started to build.

* * *

 **With that I end this chapter. I hope you like it. It was another one of my attempt for KaLulu. All hail KaLulu and Review**

 **Please review about it and please let me know how it was, because if you don't then I will not understand how to proceed with the pairing. Please for the sake of KaLulu , REVIEW. (And also put my story in your alert or favorite list if you liked it)**

 **The next poll I have put up is about Euphy x Suzaku. If Euphy dies, don't expect Suzaku to rebel. If she loves Suzaku the don't in any way believe that Cornelia will join Zero** **, she was bitch, is a bitch and will continue to be a bitch. Do expect Euphy to be kicked out if you choose to let her live without her falling in love with Suzaku. Please don't let this poll be tied like the last one. And don't worry ShirLulu fans (if there are any reading my KaLulu story) I will write a story involving Shirley in the Black Knights, or rather a story with an OC as a special sniper fighting for both sides of the war. For now Review or I will put a .50 BMG bullet through your head.**

 **Lancy out**


	8. THE BATTLE FOR NARITA

**Thank you for reading my chapter and reviewing. If you have any suggestions please review or rather PM me or message me. Here is chapter 8**

* * *

 **Chapter 8-** **THE BATTLE FOR NARITA**

Nina and Milly were sitting at Ashford Academy, Student council meeting room. Milly was sitting on the table while Nina was on the chair. Suzaku and Shirley were sitting near Arthur.

Milly started discussing Kallen and Lelouch's absence which was often on the same day. This earned a few giggles from Suzaku who actually knew the real reason partially while Milly suggested that they were going out. Suzaku also started to suspect that since there were no Black Knights missions for a few days after the refrain incident but he was wise enogh to keep quiet. Shirley was visibly sad that ger potential boyfriend already had a girlfriend. Nina suddenly spoke up and unwillingly changed the topic

"Say, Shirley, Milly, do you remember that pink headed girl that stood up for me during the whole hotel jacking incident" At this statement Suzaku shot up an eyebrow at her. He got the feeling that she was somehow taking about Euphy. He gave Nina a questioning look which Milly noticed and spoke up

"That night just before the Black knights came to rescue us, some members of the JLF were trying to scare Nina. She had called them 'Elevens' which might have provoked him. Then a girl with pink hair stood up for her and demanded that she should be taken to their leader. As soon as she said that, the Black Knights stormed into the storage room where we were being kept. They killed all the JLF members and escorted us to the life boats before they blew up the whole building. We never got a chance to see her or thank her again."

"Now that I think about it, I feel like I have seen her somewhere before, or rather after the hotel-jacking" said Shirley, who was sitting near Suzaku. She had been fiddling with his cell phone a few minutes ago.

At this statement Suzaku slipped his cell phone in his pocket. The wallpaper of his phone could cause a little embarrassment for him if seen by anyone.

 _ **Damn. I can let them know about her. Especially Milly. She wouldn't let me live on with that embarrassment if word ever gets out that I have a girl's picture as my wallpaper, let alone the 3rd Princess of Britannia. I don't know what Lelouch would do about it. These people may not know that Euphy is a Princess but Lelouch certainly knows.**_ Wallpaper deleted. _**That should take care of the matter at hand, I have a backup of these pics in my hard drive.**_

"I think I saw her pic in Suzaku's phone!" Shirley shot up.

"I don't know what you are talking about. The only girls whose pic is in my cell phone are you 3." Suzaku said calmly pointing at Shirley, Milly and Nina. He handed his phone out to Shirley who snatched it and started browsing it desperately in search of the pic. Suzaku was smart enough not to leave any evidence behind. He didn't have many in the 1st place. Maybe Lelouch's intelligence was being rubbed on him. After a few minutes of browsing his cell phone, Shirley threw up her arms in defeat.

"Are you done?" asked Suzaku politely. He suddenly remembered something. "That reminds me Shirley, can you give me you fathers phone number, I need to talk to him about a certain operation in Narita Mountains."

The next morning Suzaku was in a cafeteria waiting for someone. He was soon joined by Joseph Fenette. They mostly talked about some irrelevant stuff and something about the school. Suzaku had cleverly mixed a slight amount of poison in Joseph's cup of coffee. Not lethal but enough to hospitalize him for good. After a few hours Joseph was going towards his work place at Narita Mountains when he felt something uneasy in his stomach. He was travelling with Suzaku, who, with a half-fake concern escorted him to a hospital near the Tokyo settlement, far enough from the war that was about to take place near Narita. Lelouch had extracted the info about the Narita operations from the hard disk he recovered from the Party-Infiltration mission. The same goes for how he found out where Shirley's father was posted.

Three days later Suzaku was in the Narita Mountains behind the G-1 base, near the Lancelot. Lelouch had told him to patiently wait and report if anything unusual happens. He also asked him to ignore any natural disaster that might happen. He wondered why.

In the G-1 base Cornelia had been planning things out with her subordinates and Euphy beside her.

"Please be careful" she said before Cornelia left for the battle

"Yes Euphy, I will."

Suzaku was terribly bored seeing the one sided battle and was eagerly expecting Zero to move. He did not know any details of his plan. After the land slide caused by the Guren MKII, he was totally dumbstruck. He wanted to call Lelouch for an explanation but couldn't do so. He didn't even know that was he impressed or angry about this situation.

As for Lelouch, everything was going according to his plan. 80% of the Britannian troops were gone for good and the rest were scattered and confused. He took advantage and sent out his troops to confront them. Soon he had cornered Cornelia and she was alone facing the Guren MkII. Lelouch received a call from Suzaku.

"Warrant officer Kurrurugi, your mission is to rescue the Viceroy and bring her back safely." This is what Lelouch heard as soon as he picked up the call. Very nice of Suzaku to call and inform him that he could be a potential threat but Lelouch had prepared in advance.

"Suzaku proceed towards Cornelia through point 8 to point 9" Lelouch said through the phone once he secured the connection.

Suzaku reached point 9 where he saw the Viceroy's Glouster almost ripped apart. _**Damn it Lelouch! Why the hell did you lead me to this point? Now I have to either save Cornelia or blow my cover to help you capture her.**_

"Now try to save her" said Lelouch through the radio

"What? Are you compromising the mission to save my cover or are you gonna compromise my cover to save the mission?"

"NONE! Just do as I say"

"Alright you win" he said in defeat.

Suzaku did as he was told. He dashed towards the Guren but before closing in, the Lancelot lost all its energy. The core Luminous was blocked from the energy supply.

"Yes Suzaku. The circle shaped device you are standing is the custom made Gefijun Disturber. Its a gift from Rakshata in exchange for the data I gave her about the Lancelot. We recovered from the hard disk of Lloyd Asplundh. Nice job stealing it."

"Lelouch. You're always full of surprises, aren't you? Couldn't you have warned me at least?"

"And ruin the fun of teasing you? Nah, I'll pass on that. Anyways we will capture Cornelia and leave you be here until help arrives for you"

Cornelia was dumbstruck. She was lost the tactical battle against Zero and now she lost in Knightmareframe by Zero's men (women actually) in that red unit. Before she could be captured she managed to let one final message reach her Knight.

"Guilford. Guilford my Knight. I will not go down easily. Help and protect Euphy. You will be acting as the Viceroy if I dont make it. Do not let her Identity be revealed in public. I dont want her to be targets for assasinations" with that she ended the one sided conversation

Zero had practically read her mind "Cornelia. You have 2 options now: Surrender or be killed"

"I would rather die than to be captured you you filthy Elevens"

"Then I propose a deal. Surrender peacefull and you have my word that none of us will go after your the current viceroy. In this battle and iny any furthur battles. She will not be harmed in anyway unless she provoke us herself"

"Why you..." Cornelia frowned. This deal was something she couldnt reject.

The Black Knights captured Cornelia soon. Zero tried his best to avoid the question that why was the Lancelot being spared any why was Genisys not present at the battle? But in any case Zero had won the trust and so did Genisys when Zero gave all the credit of planning this to Genisys, thus earning him some trust.

The day the Black Knights received a 'Love Letter' from Kyoto resistance group. They had to meet them in person. All the high commands were invited and especially Zero and Genisys, who were nearly forced to come. After capturing the Viceroy of Area 11, who could ignore the Black Knights?

Suzaku had a tough time escaping from Lloyd's tantrum of being defeated by Rakshata and her technology. More so he had to make some ridiculous excuse for skipping the rescue mission and head back to the Black Knights for the meeting at Kyoto.

Later all of them except Genisys went to meet the Kyoto group. The Kyoto group was disappointed to see only one of the 2 masked leader had come to the meeting. But what pissed them the most that they brought a girl with them who was clearly not Japanese, C.C. The representator of the Kyoto group had forced Ohgi to open Zero's mask but he was stopped by Zero.

"Is it really necessary to reveal faces? Are you not satisfied with my actions? Or is it bugging you that I brought a Britannian here?" he said pointing at C.C before he continued "Why do I Interest you so much? Because I captured Cornelia? Or the fact that what you were not able to do once in 7 years, I managed to do twice in a few months. 2 viceroys have fallen before me."

"SILENCE! I will not tolerate any insult from you. You, Ohgi, remove Zero's mask at one"

"I see, you haven't lost your arrogance over the years, LORD KIRIHARA" At his Zero raised a hand and shouted "Now" and then one of the 4 Knightmare went beserk and nearly disabled the other 3 while taking Kirihara hostage under the Knightmare's gun. The cockpit opened to reveal Genisys. He climbed down with the remote trigger in hand while Zero came forward. He, Genisys and Kirihara were alone now behind the Knightmare, the 2 guards guarding Kirihara were dismissed.

"Its as you guessed Lord Kirihara, I AM NOT JAPANESE" Zero said while removing his mask

"So its you under the mask. So have you come back for revenge?"

"And to liberate Japan in the process too"

"Killing 2 birds with one stone, you were always the smart one boy" he said in an impressed tone "And your companion here?" he asked pointing towards Genisys

"He is just like you. A double agent, so its better to keep his identity hidden, though his loyalty towards me is a personal matter of fact"

"OHGI! THIS MAN IS A TRUE ENEMY OF BRITANNIA. FOLLOW HIM AND THE KYOUTO GROUP WILL ASSIST YOU WITH INTELLIGENCE AS WELL AS FINANCE" with that declaration everthing was done.

Later Zero asked Cornelia about the assasination of his mother through Geass without revealing his identity. He had only 1 specific target in mind and he was Schniezel. He wasnt going to be anywhere near Area 11 so all he could do was wait for the opportunity and try to liberate Japan in the meantime as if it was some sort of part-time job for him. It actually was a sort of compulsory part-time job.

Over the next few days Lelouch bargained Cornelia's release in exchange for Z-01 Lancelot conquista with the VARIS and all documents related to it. Everone on Britannia's side quickly agreed except Lloyd who was still crying or rather whining even after the deal was done. The lancelot was delivered by Suzaku and ge escorted an unconcious 2nd princess of Britannia back to base. With the lancelot gone there was no furthur need of an eleven like Suzaku in the special core si he resigned (much because of Zero's order to do so). The day after his resignation, Suzaku met Lelouch at the rooftop of the school.

"Why did you trade the Lancelot for Cornelia" he asked in an angry tone "You could have just taken me hostage in the Narita mountains and taken the Lancelot"

"And you could have nealry gotten yourself killed by the Black knights, especially by Kallen" said Lelouch sarcastically before he continused in a serious tone "Now that I know she isn't involved with my mother's assasination, I hardly had any use for her. I just needed an excuse to let her go. Moreover the last job you did as a soldier made you look less totally unrelated to Zero since people expected you to betray the deal by not bringing back Cornelia if you were with me. The next time I face Cornelia, she is as good as dead"

Suzaku was speechless, he was trying to process when his friend who could be so warm to Nunnaly, be so cold to another of his sister. Even though se was a half-sister, she was still family. But he couldnt find the words to speack as the image of his father flashed before him. And without a second thought he left the raven haired boy alone. While he climbed down the stairs a thought crossed his mind

 ** _Will he be so cold and cruel to all his familiy members except Nunally. Even to Euphy..._**

* * *

 **So that was chapter 8. A little long for maybe but please cope with that since I took too long to write it.**

 **Alright who wants a Euphy x Nina in the next chapter. Just kidding. I am not into gay-ish things but yes Euphy is in the next chapter. Review please of you want Euphy x Suzaku. There is also a poll about this in my page where I too wish for Euphy x Suzaku.**

 **Lancy out**


	9. THE MEETING AT THE LIBRARY

**Alright I am Back! 1st of all about the poll, Euphy x Suzaku: The poll ended. The result was like 8-8-2. 8 for Euphy x Suzaku, 8 for Euphy surviving the SAZ but no Euphy x Suzaku, and 2 for Euphy to die. Of course Euphy will live now since 2 out of 18 have voted for her to die, but since it's a draw so it depends upon me to choose the final answer, (*sigh*) just like the last time. As for reviews, I got only 2 reviews at the last chapter, I am so disheartened. So that is one of the main reasons I am taking so long to write each chapter because review=motivation and no review=no motivation, which leads to delay in the posting of chapters.**

 **To Guest: Why are you saying thanks? I haven't done anything to receive your thanks, yet**

 **BTW, today is 14** **th** **April. The day when Euphemia died by being shot from Zero. This chapter is in her memory. Yes, I am treating her like a real human being even though she is just an anime character, but even I was sad when she died in the anime. So this is in the memory of the Euphy who died in the Original story. The Euphy in my story is still alive and kicking. Ok, she is not kicking and cannot kick someone even if she wanted to. XD**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter (If it is enjoyable at all ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9 –** **MEETING AT THE LIBRARY**

The news had spread like fire: Cornelia loses to Zero. Saying that Cornelia was humiliated was an understatement. But there was something that struck Cornelia and bugged her constantly about Zero. Currently she was sitting in the Aeries Villa made by Clovis in Japan, or rather Area 11. She was accompanied by her sweet little sis Euphy.

"Why do you look so worried sister? Is it because of the Black Knights?" asked the little one

"There has been a fact bugging me constantly since I was captured by them"

"What could possibly _worry_ you now?" she asked sarcastically with a gentle smile

"It's just the fact that when I was captured by Zero I was expecting something like torture, harassment, any violence related measures or at least a sarcastic conversation, but..."

"But they did not do any of that right?" she finished for her elder sis

"No, they didn't. I was rather well treated till the very end of my release. They didn't even try to have a conversation. Zero came to talk to me in my prison, or room for that matter. They were rather keeping me in a hotel like room rather than a prison or cage. There were no chances of escape but there also wasn't any time where I felt discomfort. Was this his way of mocking me or was it something else completely?" she looked curiously at Euphy as if _she_ of all people knew the answer. But she didn't receive any answer of course. But instead she received a question

"You said Zero came to talk to you once, didn't he? Can you tell me what did he want to talk about?"

"Zero..., he came to talk to me..., yes he did come to visit me once along with his partner Genisys. But the conversation was short. In fact it was I who shouted at him but he didn't say a thing and before I knew, he it was gone. My memory is a bit fuzzy around that part but he didn't say anything" she said holding one hand on her forehead as if she were in pain

"It sure sounds strange"

"Euphy. Why are you so interested in Zero? I hope you don't plan of getting into trouble while I am gone"

"Oh don't be silly Cornelia. If you remember correctly, it was _you_ who has a record of getting into trouble" she said with a smile. _**It's just that Zero reminds me of him so much.**_

"I just want everything to be like how it was 7 years ago. I would play with Lelouch and Nunnaly, while you sat and watched us with Lady Marianne. How I wish we could be back in those days"

"This cursed land has taken 3 of our beloved siblings from us. I swear I will avenge all 3 of them. Lelouch, Nunnaly, Clovis." Cornelia said with burning anger in her eyes almost forgetting that they were actually half-brothers/sister (except Euphy)

After a few hours Cornelia departed for the Kyushu route in the Chinese federation for some political matters. Euphy went back to the Govt. Bureau to finish off some paper work. She had some plans in minds but first she needed to finish the paper work.

While back in school, everyone had been suffering the same fate as Euphemia. PAPERWORK. It had already been 2 hours since they had started. According to Milly- The current president or rather Dictator of the student council, the work was going on smoothly since all members were present (and now at her disposal).After another hour or so she made up a list of some sort of grocery list and handed it over to Suzaku.

"Suzaku, why don't you go and get this list made up?"

"Because you didn't ask me to do so till now." He joked as he took the list.

"Take Nina with you. Both of you need a break now"

Rivalz shot up "Madam President! Why do only they get a break".

"Because unlike you they keep quiet and do their work without complain. Even Kallen and Shirley started to complain half an hour ago." The 2 people had already left for the grocery.

"Well then aren't you forgetting someone else who has been quiet long enough"

"Who can that be now?" said Milly thoughtfully.

Lelouch now found his turn to speak "Maybe I was quiet enough to be completely invisible to her"

"Oh well Lelouch your work is too good for you to be excused. Keep working" she said as if she were the Cheshire cat.

"Just say it now, will you? You completely forgot about me didn't you?"

"Well you were quiet enough to be invisible. And your experience with paperwork is really too good for you to be excused now." She said in a playful tone. She knew Lelouch was and exiled prince, and being an expert in paperwork runs in their royal blood.

"Ill keep that in mind the next time we have paperwork" he said with a sarcastic tone

Nina was nowadays not so scared off some Elevens now. Correction- the only eleven she wasn't scared off was Suzaku. They had been walking for half an hour now. They had finished shopping. Nina and Suzaku were walking towards the school. They were near the National Library when Nina spotted someone and started running towards that person.

Suzaku soon reorganized her. She was princess Euphemia. He ran towards her as if on instinct. He didn't know if he wanted to stop Nina or rather meet Euphy again. He just ran towards her. When both Suzaku and Nina were near her, her bodyguards came in front of her. Euphy looked at them and instantly recorganized them. One being Suzaku and the other being the girl being harassed by the terrorists in the Lake Kawaguchi incident. She let them pass through the guards and talk to them in person.

"Hello Miss Euphy" Suzaku said first. He knew that her identity as a was not supposed to leaked, it was for her protection from being assassinated as she often wondered off without her body guards.

According to her fake id, she was the daughter of a nobleman, who certainly WASN'T the emperor of Britannia but rather a well settled business man living in the homeland, i.e. Britannia. She was here for travel and tourism of Area 11.

"Oh hello Suzaku." She greeted him and turned towards Nina "Miss, I remember you from the hotel-jacking incident. May I have your name please?"

Nina introduced herself stammering "My name is Nina. Pleased to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine. I am Euphy."

"I was lucky to have run into you today. I wanted to thank you for standing up for me during the hotel jacking incident. If you hadn't stood up for me that day who knows what might have happened that day"

"Oh it was nothing. I just wanted to decrease the number of people being hurt."

"Miss Euphy? Do you and Suzaku know each other?"

Suzaku was about to answer the question but Euphy beat him to it. "Suzaku met me after the he was released from the trial. I was new to Area 11 at that time so he helped me by showing me around. Oh! I never thanked you for that, did I Suzaku?"

"There is really no need for thanks. You helped me to be enrolled in a school."

Nina spoke up "Oh! So you helped him enroll into the academy."

"You study at the same academy?" asked a curious Euphy

"Yes Miss Euphy. Nina and I study in the same school. We are both in the Student Council. Infact we came here to shop for some goods required by the Student council president. She makes us work really hard though."

"Looks like you two are having a rough day."

"Very. Rough. Day." Suzaku said elongating each word "We better be going Miss Euphy."

"I hope we meet again." said Nina

"Same here" Suzaku and Euphy some at the same time which caused them to giggle a little before they parted ways. Euphy headed towards the library while the other 2 headed back to school. They had hardly taken a couple of steps when Nina spoke up.

"Now we have to hurry. Nunnaly has a fever so Lelouch has to leave soon. We cant leave them waiting can we?"

"Yeah. We shall hurry" said Suzaku

Unknown to then, Euphy who was getting inside her Limo had heard the last 2 sentences. Her eyes widened in realized. She froze in her seat as the car stared to move. Her lips moved but only one word came out of those tender lips...

"Lelouch..."

* * *

 **BANG! There is the 9** **th** **chapter. Hope you like it. If you don't, then either review about my faults/mistakes or stop reading any further. If you like the chapter and want to find about what happened next, leave a review to encourage me further. BTW, can any of you guess what happens in the next chapter? Wait, why the hell am I asking you? I already know that. But well, you don't ! Until next time...**

 **One more thing, I know Mao is suppose to come around these chapter, but don't expect him to come. I won't write about anything about that Friggin' Always-clapping freak. That idiot, always claps at everything. His clapping make me go mad and I am filled with rage whenever I think about him. Just consider him dead just like in cannon. Lelouch knows that Suzaku killed his own pops and that's that. Arrrr, Now I am angry on Mao.**

 **Lancey out~**


	10. PINK TROUBLE RISES

**I am back! And I have brought chapter 10 with me!**

 **Thank you** Aostri, **for pointing out my mistake. It was a typing mistake about Lelouch losing intentionally. It was Kallen who was losing intentionally. Anyways I re-edited the whole paragraph just before I posted this chapter.**

 **For now there is one thing to do. Read n Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10 – NEW TROUBLE RISES**

Back at the student council room all members had finished all the paperwork. Suzaku and Nina had come back an hour ago. Everyone seemed curious to the fact that Nina was too happy after they came back. Same could be said about Suzaku but he was better at hiding emotions now. He didn't feel proud of this skill of his, but he secretly thanked Lelouch for he had been his teacher for hiding emotions. With his skill Suzaku could easily fool _**everyone**_ in the student council when he talked about how he and Nina met Euphie. Everyone but the King of Masks.

"So how's it going?" Lelouch asked Suzaku when all others were out of their hearing range.

"How's what going?" he asked confused

"You know. About you and my sis?" Lelouch's tone was prompting as well as teasing one

"Nunnaly?" Suzaku gulped as he found himself cornered in the battle of words

"You know _exactly_ who I am talking about" Lelouch said emphasizing on the word 'exactly'

Suzaku looked a little tensed and remained silent.

Lelouch put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, relaxed as if there was no worry in the world. At least not for him anyways. "So what about you and Euphie? Made a move yet?" he said casually.

"What about me and her ?!" This got Suzaku a little worked up

"Oh I know you like her. You cant lie to me." A sly smile appeared on his face

Suzaku took a breath, calmed down, and replied in a neutral voice "No. I don't know what you are talking about"

"Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku, you can wear a mask to hide your emotions and fool everyone here but remember, I am the one who made that mask you wear." That was true for a fact. Not only had he taught Suzaku to hide his emotions behind a mask but he literally made the mask of Genisys too. He continued with a dark smile on his face "You cannot deceive the master of deceivers"

"But..."

"No buts here. Or you will get a slap on you cheeky Butt. Just accept it. You like her."

"That not the real problem here. Don't you understand, she is an actual princess, I am a Black Knight. Even if I was not a Black Knight, I am just a Japanese, a lowly number, an Eleven." Suzaku's attitude changed from shy to a serious one. Or a rather worried one.

"Poor boy torn between duties and _Loveee~_ " He said teasingly which got Suzaku to sulk even more.

"Don't sweat over it Suzaku, cheer up. I will somehow find a way for you to be with her"

"Really? But what about the Black Knights? What about Cornelia? What about Japan? SHE IS TECHNICALLY AN ENEMY!" Suzaku said that last part out too loud and the others heard too

"Which chick has gotten you on her bad side, eh Suzaku?" asked Rivalz

"Oh it's nothing, just about an online game, right Suzaku?" Lelouch said hurriedly

"Uh, Yeah. Lelouch was flirting with an girl online, who is technically our enemy" Suzaku said hurriedly. Kallen & Shirley frowned at that line

"NO I WAS NOT. _YOU_ were the one asking _me_ tips."

"Oh yeah. NO I MEAN I WAS NOT!" Suzaku said yes but as soon as he saw Milly with her devil smile on her face, he changed his choice of words.

"Oh, come on Suzaku. I was kidding you, just relax. As far as I know, Suzaku, you can't make a move on any girl." Lelouch turned his face towards Suzaku and whispered "At least not any common girl. I **will** find a way to you to be with her. I am not called the Miracle Maker for nothing."

"Hey, enough whispering you two! Back to work!" Milly said in her bossy voice

"Madam prez, hate to tell you this, but I think you have forgotten that all our work was finished 10 mins ago"

"Then both you and Suzaku come here and help us finish our set. You go help Shirley and Nina, Suzaku help me and Rivalz finish this set off"

 _Bossy as always-_ Both of them thought and said in union-"YES MAAM"

 **THE NEXT DAY: AT THE GOVERNMENT BUREAUE-**

"So you mean to say that I am in-charge now?" said Dalrton

"Don't worry though; Big-sis will be back very soon."

"Yes but whatever may the reason be, this sudden transfer of sub-viceroy... even though its temporary... I can't allow this without consulting Her Highness Princess Cornelia"

"Don't worry about that. I am sure I can convince her. I know I can"

 **AFTER 10 MINUTES -**

"Are you certain Euphie?" said Cornelia through the Video-Com

"Yes Cornelia. Don't worry though; I know Darlton can handle things very well. You know him better than me." Said Euphie. Dalton was standing behind her.

"Darlton and the Government is not of much concern. I know he can handle things smoothly till I return. But I am worried about you more. You even insist all bodyguards removed."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I am not a child anymore."

"I will be back within a month. Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Isn't this one of the reasons why my identity as a princess wasn't made public."

"But the Black Knights, Zero knows about you. What if he tries something before I arrive?"

"They promised that they would not try anything. If they try anything wouldn't it spoil their reputation?"

"You have a point there. But I just can't help feel worried..."

"Please don't worry. I promise I will stay away from trouble."

 _Last time that happened you jumped off a window and escaped as if you were some convict_! Thought Cornelia

"Alright Euphie. Take Care"

The transmission was cut and Euphie turned back at Dalton who had been standing there all along. She made an exhausted face and said "Told you I could convince her". Darlton only smiled before she asked a small question "I wonder how many times did I say 'Don't worry'. Probably too many to count"

Darlton chuckled at the last part and said "It's getting late your Highness. You shall rest. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day,"

 **2 DAYS LATER :**

Lelouch was sleeping in his bed comfortably in broad daylight. He had spend the last 2 nights in the Black Knights base alone while he let Suzaku take the day off. His witch had been unusually kind to let him sleep in _his_ bed alone... or so he thought. He was pretty much tiered last night or rather this morning at 4 am when he came back to his home.

Slowly he opened his eyes and felt a soft presence near him. He found his face covered with green hair. He realized what had happened last night and jerked up. He sat on his bed and saw that the green haired witch was sleeping with him. He checked under the covers and was thankful that he was not naked. Nothing had happened last night.

"Hey! Wake up."

"Just 5 more mins Lelouch." She said in a muffled voice with her face covered with a pillow.

"Damn. It's already too late for school. This is suppose to the second last period."

"Keep your voice down. I am trying to sleep."

Lelouch was heading towards the door. "For the last 2 days I have been working like a mad-man while you sat here lazily eating pizzas and yet you are the one who needs sleep. Great! Just Great!"

He slammed the door loudly as he went in the bathroom to get refreshed. He got ready and went to school, not for any studies but to meet his friends. He needed to see them, or they might get suspicious. He had not shown his face for the last 2 days since he was busy with the Prison-Break Operation with the Black Knights (along with Kallen) where he successfully rescued Todoh just before he was executed. He was running at a low pace towards the main school building when his phone rang. It was Suzaku. He had called with his second number i.e. Genysis. This meant it was urgent and cannot be avoided. He received the call.

"Hey, I am inside the school building in the 2nd floor building."

"Yes I can see you Suzaku. I am heading towards the school building. Look down. You can even see me from up there."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch and pulled up his collar. "Use the back route to get to get there. DO NOT COME IN THROUGH THE FRONT."

"Whoa! Whoa! What's the urgent matter. You are speaking like Cornelia found about you liking Euphie."

"Its worse. Come quickly!" Suzaku said hurriedly

'Who was that'- Lelouch heard these words from Suzaku's phone before he hung up. Lelouch could see that Suzaku turned and talked to someone as if he was in a hurry or as if he was trying to avoid him/her. Lelouch did as he was told. While he kept calm and walked towards the back route he started to think about the possibilities of what the problem may be

 _May be it's some sort of prank made by Milly. Suzaku was told to call me and thus he used his 2_ _nd_ _number to catch me off guard. Nah, Suzaku would not go such extremes like messing our personal lives with Black Knights lives_

 _Some military officials came to the school for an inspection? Someone who can instantly identify me as a prince? Not likely. No one saw my face in the last 6-7 years. Not many people can easily identify me like that._

 _Another round of blind dates for Milly, and Suzaku wants me to help. Nope. That's something Rivalz might do that, not Suzaku!_

 _The news came that Euphemia is about to get married ?_

Lelouch started to chuckle at the last thought

 _The last 2 are not possible. Otherwise Suzaku wouldn't have told me to avoid the front gate._

 _Well, I am near the roof now. Let's hear it from Suzaku himself._

Lelouch reached the top of the stairs and opened the door. Suzaku was standing near the edge where he usually stood. He was breathing violently tapping the railing: This meant e was desperate. Lelouch called out to him.

"Hey! I'm here. What's the problem?"

"LELOUCH ! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG ?! I WAS TRYING TO CALL YOU THE WHOLE DAY."

"Calm down man. Calm down. My phone was on silent mood from last night i just switched it back now." Lelouch took his phone out and looked at it. "Whoa man. 30 missed calls. Half from Suzaku and from Genisys. Tell me what happened."

"It's about the new transfer student."

"The student we heard about yesterday? The one that was suppose to join today?" Suzaku nodded "What about him?"

"Her" he corrected. "I have been trying to avoid her to call you. But it is easier said than done"

'This is what happened-

 _ **FLASHBACK – SAME DAY – SCHOOL – 1**_ _ **ST**_ _ **PERIOD :**_

Suzaku was chatting with Shirley about a certain red-headed girl from the student council possibly dating _HER_ vice-president. Rivalz was filling in Milly's absence by taunting and teasing Shirley about having a crush on Lelouch. The school bell rang indicating the start of the 1st period. The class-teacher came in followed by a girl. Suzaku was not paying attention as he was staring at the blank seats near him. There were 3 blank seats. One on his left, where his old pal Lelouch sat. One diagonally behind him towards the right where Kallen used to sit. And the seat towards his right. The seat that was for arranged for the new member.

The class-teacher said "Today we have a new transfer-student joining us." His voice was followed by a soft familiar one

"Hello everyone! My name is Euphemia Lily Fernandez. I will be joining the student body at the Ashford academy beginning today. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

 **REVIEW**


	11. FOUND YOU !

**I am back with another chapter! Well I am sorry for the delay, my father's laptop got busted and had to be sent for repairs (and by 'busted' I mean something inside it went wrong. No explosions!). Still I am having a hard time, I happen to come to my grandparents' house so I am using their PC for typing. Anyways, Enjoy:-**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11 - FOUND YOU !**

"She is Euphemia !" said Suzaku

Lelouch's eyes were as wide as baseballs when he heard this. Suzaku had called him on the roof of the school building to inform him about the new transfer student, but he hadn't expected Euphy to show up at school

"Where is she now?"

"I left her near the chemistry lab. I had been trying to avoid her when I called you but she just happened to come by. After she was introduced to our class, I specifically asked Rivalz, Shirley and Nina not to disclose any sort of info about you or Nunnally's very existence."

"Bad move Suzaku. BAD MOVE. I have no choice but to reveal myself to her." He said while his face turned dead-serious.

"But why?" he asked in a confused state.

"Well then listen up. 1st of all, you screwed me up just by telling them not to tell her anything about me. If her identity gets exposed as a royal princess then it wouldn't be soon till they connect the dots to find me as an imperial prince. But that can be avoided easily since it's just Shirley, Nina and Rivalz. But other than that, how do you plan to keep her in the dark? You do realize that to keep her in the dark you will have to completely erase my and Nunnally's existence. Even geass cannot do that. Moreover how much change will occur if Euphie found out about me and Nunnally. Even though she is from the family I despise, Euphie and Cornelia are 2 of those whom I actually like."

Suzaku visibly flinched at that remark, not because he admitted liking Euphie, but Cornelia. Suzaku saw the presence of a 3rd person and raised a finger to stop him "Umm Lelouch…." but Lelouch continued on.

"Moreover I feel I can trust Euphie with the knowledge of me being alive. And while we are on the matter, don't you think that she was already suspicious of me being alive. Otherwise why would she actually join the school anyway? Well she always does go the extreme for doing things. Just checking the school register would have done the job, but she hid her identity, enrolled in the school secretly and changed her surname if I am not mistaken" He paused to look at Suzaku to confirm his suspicion of the surname change but his pale face made him stop

"Umm…Lelouch, …."

Without even turning back he asked Suzaku looking in the eye "She is right behind me isn't she?"

He turned around and guess who was standing behind the exiled prince. His 2nd most favorite half-sister.

"I'll just excuse myself from this little family reunion" said the Japanese man and slipped away. Euphie was already on the verge of tears.

"I knew it! I knew it you were alive" and thus she closed the distance between them and embraced him in a hug with tears rolling down her face.

After a long silence he finally said "I missed you too Euphie" and let a single drop of tear fall from his amethyst eyes.

"Now lighten up Euphie. You don't want to cry when you meet Nunnally do you?"

"You are right. I shouldn't." She said and wiped away her tears.

"Now come on. Let's go to my house. I am sure Nunnally could use a little surprise."

And after a brief discussion, the 2 went to the council meeting room or the place where her 2 (half) siblings lived.

The rest of the day went normally. Nunnally and Euphie talked for the rest of the day. Suzaku explained to Shirley, Rivalz and Nina that he was only trying to pull a prank on surprise Euphie that Lelouch, one of her old friend studied at the same school. If her identity was to be exposed as a princess, Lelouch and Suzaku would just have to act as if they are surprised too.

At the evening Lelouch finished all the school related work and headed home. Euphie and Nunnally had spent all day chatting with each other about the last 7 years. Nunnally was tiered and Euphie and Sayakowere helping her to get to bed when Lelouch came in. It had been quite a while when Nunnally had not waited for Lelouch before she had dinner or went to sleep. Euphie and Lelouch sat in the hall room. Euphie had called for the car and had 5 mins left before it arrived.

"Say Lelouch, why did you not come back to us after the war?"

He sighed and shook his head "Euphie, you and Cornelia may care for us, but most of the people back there at Pendragon are savage beasts. They would stop at nothing until they have devoured the weak. I don't really care what they may do to me, but Nunnally would have been at a constant risk. And even if I, we, protect her from all of this; how long do you thing _**he**_ will wait until he decides to use Nunnally as a bargaining chip? He has already done this once. I will NOT let that happen ever again." _Not to mention that he sent a Black-Ops team meant to kill me and Nunnally_

 _soon after the Bombing ended that we barely survived because we were lucky._ Lelouch mentally added

"I understand Lelouch." She said with a hint of disappointment. "Lelouch, tell me one thing honestly will you?"

"Yes anything for you Euphie" He said with a smile. A smile about to disappear soon.

"You are Zero aren't you?" she asked it with a straight, but with determination in her eyes.

Lelouch was surprised for a second there. He let a deep sigh escape from his mouth and shook his head once "Yes" that's all he said. And he got a warm compassionate smile from his favorite half-sister.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I just compared what Zero always stand for, and for what you want to do. I wasn't sure of it until I knew you alive. But now I know for sure" she said with a smile.

"Will you tell Cornelia about it?"

"No Lelouch. She never listens anyway. Even if she did, I would never sell you out." At that they heard a horn from a car and knew. "I think it's time for me to go"

Lelouch leant on the door and saw Euphie walk out "What will you tell Cornelia about you being so late?"

"Oh I'll tell her that Suzaku was showing me around the school."

Lelouch let a sly smile on his face and said "Well if you value Suzaku's life and don't want him being chased by a mad Cornelia armed with a battle axe; then think of a different lie. Cornelia might interpret it the wrong way, and by wrong I mean in a very wrong way. Just think what she _might_ think: Euphie and Suzaku stayed this late at night in a place where there was no one else"

Euphie got what he was trying to say beneath his smug look and blushed a shade of red which reminded him of Kallen's hair. He giggled a little and say that Milly was actually talking to you about her old days at Pendragon. If she remembers even slightly about Milly and what a chatterbox she is then she will buy it. I'll convince Milly the same." She nodded affirmatively.

"Even when big-sis is not in the country she still cares too much about me."

"Goodbye Euphie. Don't tell anyone about me."

"Don't worry, I won't."

The she exited the school grounds, sat in her car and went home or rather the Government Bureau and Lelouch went back to his home which was the student council building. ( A/N: These people live in strange places really !)

After Lelouch went inside he picked his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Suzaku, It's me Lelouch."

" _Yeah what is it"_

"Report to base ASAP. I think we will have to use that."

"What do you mean by 'that'. You certainly don't mean that so soon I will have to use my…."

"Geass." Lelouch finished for him. "You have got enough practice with it. This will be your first operation using your geass."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger-ending. I'll post the next chapter within 2-3 days. Or at least I will try to do that. Mean while guess what is Suzaku's Geass. Also after CC met Lelouch, she gave 3 people Geass. 1st is Lelouch with the Geass of Absolute Obedience (one-shot). 2nd is Suzaku Kurrurugi whose Geass is still not known to you all. Guess which Geass Suzaku gets and who the 3rd person who got the Geass is. Review and tell me.**


	12. VERIFICATION

**I am back with chapter 12. I wanted chapter 11 to be bigger but I broke it into 2 parts so here is the 2** **nd** **part, but I named it as Chapter 12. But hey, I uploaded it within 2 days so it should be fine. Enjoy**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12-** **VERIFICATION**

Suzaku and Lelouch were walking inside the Government Bureau at in the morning. They were making their way to Euphemia's quarters, where she was sound asleep. Whenever they passed a guard on night duty, Suzaku's left eye glowed with the symbol of Geass and they would pass him/her as if they were invisible. They had already put the guard on the control room on sleep to take care of the cameras, after all, Geass cannot effect a non-living thing. Even if things went haywire they had worn military clothing to pass-of as guards in-case any commotion arises.

They silently made their way inside Euphie's room. Suzaku went and hid inside the closet and left the closet's door slightly open as to maintain eye contact with Euphie. Lelouch went near Euphie's bed and said in an inaudible voice which Suzaku lip-read "Let the play begin!"

Lelouch put his hand on Euphie's head gently to wake her up and as soon as she started to open her eyes, he ducked and hid under her bed.

Suzaku mumbled to himself "Let's get started!" and his Geass was activated.

Euphie sat up in her bed, rubbed her eyes and scanned her room as she was sure that she felt someone's presence. However before long the door to her room burst open to reveal an angry Cornelia in her combat suit.

"Big-sis, I thought you were in Area 18! When did you come back?" she asked surprised.

An angry Cornelia shouted back "FORGET ABOUT THAT! TELL ME THE TRUTH. DID YOU KNOW THAT LELOUCH IS STILL ALIVE?"

Euphie was surprised as to how she came here so quickly and how in the world was she able to find out about Lelouch. She only nodded weakly to confirm her suspicion.

"But how did you find out about him? I never told you."

"That's not the matter here. I searched his house and look what I found there."

She put the object in front of her and t her utter shock it was the last thing she wanted Cornelia to find out about.

"THAT UNGRATEFUL BASTARD LELOUCH IS ZERO !" There laid the helmet of Zero in between Euphie and Cornelia.

"I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF MY COUNTRY THAT I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I FIND THAT BASTARD AND KILL HIM FOR EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE."

Euphie could only stare at her sister in disbelief. At the same moment the worst possible person she wanted near Cornelia came in from the door. Lelouch.

"Euphie! Cornelia!" and then he saw the mask of Zero. And then he stared at Euphie in disbelief as if she had betrayed him. However Cornelia was the one to break the silence.

"YOU DAMN TRAITOR LELOUCH! YOU WERE ZERO ALL ALONG! YOU WILL PAY FOR STANDING AGAINST BRITANNIA WITH YOUR VERY LIFE!" and with that she charged at Lelouch with her sword raised in her hand.

It happened so quickly that Euphie didn't get the time to react and within a second Cornelia's sword pierced Lelouch's skin where his heart was suppose be and the tip of the sword could be seen emerging out from his back. Cornelia had killed Zero! She had killed Lelouch.

Lelouch looked down at his bloodied chest where the sword was still hanging on. Cornelia backed away and Lelouch slowly made his way stumbling towards Euphie while he managed to croak a few words

"Why...?" this however was not directed towards Cornelia. It was directed towards Euphie.

"Why...did you...betray me Euphie...?"

"No! I didn't"

He was now coughing up blood and held on the sword pierced in his chest with one hand while the other extended forward to reach Euphie. He slowly managed to reach Euphie who was standing near her bed. Lelouch leaned on Euphie and then she crouched as to a position where Lelouch lay on the ground while Euphie was somehow trying to carry Lelouch in the bridal style.

He coughed up more blood and said "How could you Kill me Euphie?" she was not able to reply anything other than a continuous mumbling of "No No No"

"I see. You always wanted me to die, didn't you Euphie?" He coughed up some more blood and it was clear it was almost time.

"You get you wish Euphie! Goodbye!" He raised his bloodied hand to touch Euphie's cheek and painted them red and then his eyes closed.

"No no no no no no. You can't die. You can't. I have already lost you once, I can't lose you again" and then, life seem to have left his body as his head lolled down lifeless.

Euphie stared at his lifeless form and then screamed at the top of her voice. This attracted quite a few guards who came inside rushing to find the princess still sitting up in her bed

"Princess what happened? We heard you screaming came running in."

Euphie scanned her surroundings once again. She was sting up in her bed. She touched her cheek to find that there was no blood stains. Lelouch and Cornelia were nowhere to be seen. There was nothing where the mask of Zero was supposed to be. Everything was exactly how it was before she went to sleep. Yes now there were a bunch of guards present in her room because she was screaming at the top of her voice but there was nothing there that she could relate to the events leading to Lelouch's death. Darlton had also come hearing her voice. He spoke now

"Did you have a bad dream milady?" While he spoke, no one noticed 2 guards slip away from between them.

"It... seems so." She paused a second to think."You all may go now. I really don't want to bother you because of some silly nightmare of mine."

"Are you sure princess?"

"I am not a child anymore Darlton. I'll be fine."

"As you wish. Good night"

"Good night"

5 mins after Darlton and the guards had left the room she took her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello Lelouch"

" _Yes Euphie."_

"Are you alright?"

" _If by alright you mean that I am not hurt, then yes. But is you are to describe my condition in one word then I would say that I am too sleepy"_

"Oh sorry! I forgot. I just had a nightmare where you died"

" _Well I am alive now and no one can kill me that easily in the real life"_

"Well. I just got worried."

"Well you don't need to worry about anything but my sleep, which you have destroyed along with yours. Well if this conversation keeps up then we both will not be able to wake up for school tomorrow."

"Oh. Well. Good Night Lelouch"

"Good Night Euphie. And Sweet dreams." And he hung up the phone

"Was al that necessary Lelouch?"

"Well it was precautionary measure Suzaku. With this she will keep her secret no matter what happens or how much someone forces her to spill the beans."

"But I feel a little bad with this"

"Oh one single nightmare wouldn't hurt her. Moreover you did a spectacular work. You know I positioned myself suck that I was too under the effect of your Geass. And believe me, if I wasn't the one who orchestrated the whole play, then even I would have shouted at the top of my lungs."

"Well she nearly deafened me with that last scream"

"You? Don't forget that I was the closest to her when she screamed. Think about my poor little ears."

"I guess you are right"

"Well it's quite late now. Why don't you come to my house and sleep instead of going back to the BK base?"

"Sounds Nice"

The 2 friends went back to the Lamperouge residence. Suzaku slept on the futon beside Lelouch's bed. Before Suzaku went to sleep he thought _We can infiltrate the Government Bureau with my Geass as if we were snatching candy from a child. I wonder why Lelouch doesn't use my Geass to kidnap the Viceroy when she was still in Japan. Maybe its because I hadn't mastered its control at that time. I wonder if he would use this when she comes back to Japan. Why did he let her go in the 1_ _st_ _place? I sometimes really can't understand Lelouch._ And he drifted off to sleep

After a couple of days in the BK Headquarters Genisys and Kallen were sitting inside. Zero came inside with a new piece of Information. Kallen's face was as red as her hair. _I wonder what she was doing with Suzaku._ "Hey. Get ready. We are going for another 3-man (or 2 man 1 woman) mossion. Kallen, you will be going in the Flight enabled Guren. Me and Genisys will be riding on its shoulders. This will be your first mission in your flight enabled Knightmare. I hope you are ready."

After a few hours of flying they reached the flying fortress Avalon. Suzaku and Lelouch landed the Avalon and the Guren, now enabled with the V.A.R.I.S rifle wrecked havoc and attacked the Avalon using hit-and-run tactics. Schnizel was taken by surprise when the attack had started.

Lelouch and Suzaku swiftly made their way towards the lower hangar base where Lelouch's prize laid in its Black Glory. The Gawain. Lelouch Geassed the scientists working there to get the Gawain started up and then blew them away as the Gawain started up. The unfinished weapons took Lelouch by surprise but it was enough to blow away those scientists. Suzaku opened the hangar doors and Lelouch, after picking Suzaku, flew out of the Avalon.

The Guren had not taken much damage from the attacks of the Avalon but it couldn't hold out any longer. As soon as she spotted the Big Black Boy, she knew the mission was complete. The 2 Knightmare retreated to the BK base leaving a damaged Avalon. When Schnizel arrived at the command center, the Gawain was already gone and the 2 knightmares were already retreating. Despite his superior intellect he couldn't do anything here. It was a simple hit-steal-run operation which went without a glitch for the Black Knights.

While Suzaku was enjoying the view from the high skies while riding on the shoulder of the Gawain, Lelouch had an evil grin on his face. "So we are one step closer to the Infinity-Requim"

* * *

 **Okay any guess who is the 3** **rd** **person with the Geass? Its not Kallen. BTW Suzaku had the Geass of Absolute Virtuality. It allows him to make a person see what he wants to see. It requires eve contact and has approx the same range as Lelouch's Geass. Multiple uses. Can be used at a group.**

 **Ok any idea what the Infinty-Requim is? BTW I will Finish this story within a total of 20 chapters. The next chapter will be a short OVA type chapter regarding why Kallen's face was red when Zero came in the information of their Steal-Gawain Mission.**

 **BTW today,29** **th** **May, is My 18** **th** **Birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME !**

 **Review please**

 **Lancy out~**


	13. RELATIONSHIP COMPLICATED

**I am back with chapter 13. Now this chapter was just supposed to be for fun and I wrote it just cuz I felt like it. But I made some grim changes and this is the longest and one of the most important 3 chapters in the story. This starts 2 days before the Gawain was stolen.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13-** **RELATIONSHIP IS COMPLICATED**

"It's Halloween tomorrow. What are you gonna wear?" asked Kallen.

She was currently in the student council meeting room with all its other members. They had done today's part of paperwork of balancing budget since the school was low on funds. Most of the people were actually happy about the school running low on funds, especially the Student Council except one. If the school had much funds, then the She-devil Milly would have caused an uproaring Halloween festival.

"Sorry I have a little work. I work as a bartender near the mall. Festivals like Halloween make the place quite crowded with people. Can't take the day off." Said Rivals with a depressed face.

"You are just sad because Milly isn't here." Lelouch remarked. He just got a depressed groan from him. "What about you Shirley?"

"I don't know. Maybe my old cat costume ought to do the thing."

"Old is Gold huh, that reminds me of Arthur's welcoming party. Poor Lelouch had had a rough day!" said Suzaku

"Well that's because you were holding me down" Lelouch was a little flustered as he didn't want to remember that event. For him, waging a war on Britannia was easier than facing the she-devil of Ashford Academy. The actions of Britannian Military was predictable to an extent. Milly WASN'T.

"So only the 3 of us are coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah it looks like it. So Suzaku, what are you going to wear?"

"Why don't we all keep it a secret and see who has the best costume ?"

"So is it a competition Suzaku?"

"Yeah. Loser has to fulfil the winner's all wishes for that day. Absolute Obedience!" shouted Suzaku.

"Well I am up. Just don't wish for something pervy like Milly if you win. I know you and Lelouch aren't perverts but still,"

"So Lelouch. Up for the challenge?."

"Well, how can I say no?" _It's like getting a free Geass command after all._

"Then it's settled. Lets meet up at the cafe tomorrow as see who wins."

"Wait but who will be the judge?"

"We can ask Milly via Video-call. Sound fair?"

"Agreed" said Lelouch and Kallen in unison.

 **THE NEXT EVENING NEAR THE CAFE**

Kallen was waiting near the cafe. She was dressed as a devil wearing a quite revealing red dress. She also wore a pair of red horns, a pair of red wings and was equipped with a black pointed trident. Quite a cliché devil look but it looked damn good on her. The only thing keeping her from being a real devil was her personality which was in its sickly mode right now. Or else some nearby Britannian might have just ended up at the end of her pointy trident given the dirty looks that some gave her.

She was suddenly startled when a shadowy figure from behind her emerged and put a hand each on her shoulder. She turned to find a masked figure looking at her. Zero. Her mind raced through thinking what he was doing here in public. But he opened his masks to reveal Lelouch.

 _Its only them in their Halloween costume. Phew. The actually scared me for a second. I'll get them back someday._

"Well, you look surprised Kallen _._ " Suzaku spoke first from behind Lelouch. He was wearing the Lancelot-plastic armour

"I must say you look more beautiful than surprised to me." Said Lelouch

"And I agree. Not that you are like a devil but still."

"Well anyways you do look good in that costume Kallen."

"Both of you don't look bad either. The Lancelot and Zero. You both quite make a pair." All 3 of them giggled at that.

"So how about we call Milly and let her decide."

"Yeah I think its~" however he wasn't able to finish his sentence as a 4th voice spoke from behind them.

"You guys didn't wait for me."

Turning they saw Euphie standing behind them. She was dressed in the exact opposite manner of Kallen. She was dressed as an angel. Pure white dress.A Halo on her head. A pair of expensive white feathered wings and she had a wand with a star at its head.

"If Rivalz hadn't told me about your bet then I would have totally missed it."

It had been a week since she had joined the school. She instantly joined the Student Council after finding out that both Lelouch and Suzaku were there. Kallen admitted that she knew the princess but swore to silence in the name of friendship. Kallen, Lelouch, Suzaku and Milly, on the requested of Euphie, agreed that none of them speak a word about her being an imperial princess.

"Well for one, since the 3 of use know that you are actually the sub-viceroy, we thought telling you would disturb you from your _work._ " Lelouch said sarcastically. All 3 of them knew how much she hated her duties as a sub-viceroy.

"Hmph!"

"Well that is actually partially true. The later half is that we don't want Viceroy Cornelia chasing Lelouch in his Zero costume rather than the real Zero." Said Suzaku. All of them shared a laugh at that.

"Well lets call Milly now"

They open the laptop Suzaku brought with him. After greeting each other, Milly gave a through look at all the 4 people and their costumes. And then she made a decision.

"It's a draw! Between Lelouch and Euphie. And having said that both of you can decide what you want Suzaku and Kallen to do. I say Lelouch can command Suzaku and Euphie can command Kallen. How bout it?"

"Sounds fine to me. But..." Lelouch turned to Euphie "Euphie, would you like to exchange Kallen with Suzaku for me."

"It sounds good. I don't think I can think of commanding Kallen anything. I don't know much about her either. I'll be okay with Suzaku better. Suits you Suzaku?"

"Well both are you are good friends of mine so I don't mind much being ordered around. Kallen, you okay?" she nodded in response.

"Well I hate to say it but I think I would like to enjoy some time with Suzaku alone. Its not everyday I get someone who will obey me. All people at the Bureau always ask for Cornelia's permission to do anything I ask them."

"Well then go ahead. Me and Kallen will do the same then. Coming Kallen?" with that Lelouch started walking towards the other direction. Kallen silently followed him without even felling bad about losing the bet. How could she? She gets to spend the day with Lelouch; or whatever time was left of the day since it was already evening.

They did enjoy the rest of the night. Both the couples visited quite a few places to enjoy themselves which included an amusement park, a movie theatre, and lastly a disco party for Halloween.

Euphie was too tiered since she was working since the morning on something or the other. She had to skip the party and Suzaku escorted her to the Bureau. Though Suzaku only went to the gates, he was spotted by Lloyd, who saw him through the window. His eyes filled with tears seeing Suzaku wear the Lancelot Armour even though it was artificial. Then he started crying out loud like a baby and poor Cecile had to comfort her boss who was no different than a new born baby. Suzaku who saw that scene was confused weather to laugh at Lloyd or have pity at Cecile. Anyways he headed back to the party in hopes of finding Lelouch.

Lelouch on the other hand was quite happily enjoyingKallen's company. They did come to the party and had spent a lot of time dancing with each other. Both were good dancers and would have continued if not for Lelouch's stamina. They were now sitting near a table.

"Well that was fun" said Lelouch.

"Didn't expect you to be such a good dancer."

"Well for a sickly girl; you are not bad yourself"

"But still you lack stamina."

"Isn't the 1st time some told me that".Kallen giggled at that one. "Though I did enjoy the time with you Kallen"

"Why do you insist on spending time with Lelouch?"

"Do you not enjoy yourself with me?"

"It's just that…."

"Is it wrong?"

"Is it wrong to spend time with someone you love?"

"No, it isn't but…. wait…. you love me?" she asked with wide eyes

"I've got no reason not to love you. You are quite similar to me in quite a fewways." And Kallen listened quietly to what he had to say.

"We have the same view about society."

 _We just would like Britannia to burn._ He took a step closer to her

"We both are quite physically unfit to do something though"

W _ithout out masks._ One more step

"But still we try"

 _As the Black Knights._ Another step.

" _Also_ there's a mysterious aura to you which we share"

 _As Zero and his Ace_.One step closer.

"But it's mostly because I feel good while we hang out together"

 _Or fight Britannia together._ Only one step left.

"The world just doesn't feel right, but with you near me, it feels complete."

 _Because if a King doesn't have a queen by his side, how can he expect be happy after he has finished all his conquests._ And he closed the distance betweenthem. He was standing just in front of her.

"Just while spending time with you slowly, I never realized when I fell in love with you. It just happened and now I can't think about my life without you."

"It doesn't matter to me that if you are a half-blood or even a number. I love you for who you are. It doesn't matter to me that you are acting to be sick, or the fact that you actually work for the Black Knights." _Oops, I spoke too much._ "I just love you because of who you are Kallen. Kouzuki or Statfeld. I love you Kallen."

"Do…..you seriously…..mean what you just said?" she asked hesitantly, shocked by the revelation that he knew her second identity but rather his sudden confession of love

"Yes, yes I did". Then he closed the distance between their lips.

They kissed for a minute for what seemed like forever. Kallen didn't realize this until now but she too had fallen for the exiled prince.

After their lips parted, Kallen said "I love you too" before their lips met again. This time she returned the kiss equally.

Unknown to them, 2 people were watching them together quite amused. One of them was a girl dressed as a Cheese-kun with a camera in hand.

"This is quite interesting, don't you think, Mr. Lancelot." She held a picture clearly showing Lelouch and Kallen kissing.

"Oh I do, Cheese-kun; I do. Send me the copies, oh and one for Milly too." Having said that, the Cheese-kun went to the food counter to look for pizza and the Lancelot just went home. The same could be said for Kallen and Lelouch. He decided to leave her home before he went back to his home. They kept chatting about various things on the way back. When they reached the door of Kallen's house, she asked him a question.

"For how long have you know about me. You know…. The real me?"

"From the very start" He said with a smile.

"How did you find out?"

"Well actually….. I am…" however a voice interrupted them

"Miss-Kallen is that you?" a maid asked. The door opened to reveal her maid.

"I will tell you tomorrow, I promise. Good night Kallen."

"Good night Lelouch." And with that they parted ways.

The next day Suzaku, Lelouch and Kallen were absent from school. People assumed Kallen was sick and Suzaku who was clearly Lelouch's good friend, was cutting class with him and gambling. In reality, Lelouch was gathering documents related to stealing the Gawain, while Kallen and Suzaku (as Genisys) were sitting at a table in the Black Knights HQ, in Zero's personal chambers.

"So Kallen, I heard you have a boyfriend." She blushed a little.

"Yes… I mean No. What do you have to peek into my personal life"

"Well if your boyfriend is a Britannian…." He showed her the pic he got from C.C. and needless to say that she turned red as a tomato. "Got it from C.C, she just happened to be at the right place, at the right time with a camera."

"It… It's not like that. I just…"

"Fell in love with him even without knowing it?"

"….." Silence with a deeper blush on her face.

"Relax. I was just teasing you. There's nothing wrong with having a Britannian boyfriend. If we were to do something just because your boyfriend is Britannian, then we would be no different than those other Britannian racists. And if he is your choice then I can be 100% sure he is not a racist." He paused for a second and thought of Euphie. "Not all Britannians are like that. I myself like a Britannian girl I know, and might ask her on a date. And mind it she is not a commoner like your boyfriend Lelouch Lamperouge. But she cares for all Japanese and Britannins alike. And speaking of other Britannians, we know that Zero is not Japanese. We maybe beating around the bush, but we know deep-down that Zero is a Britannian himself. So the total conclusion is that, if Lelouch Lamperouge is a good man, then you should go for him. Think about it for a while."

"U-Understood" and as if right on cue, Zero opened the door and came in with a bunch of paper

"We are going on a 3-man mission"

"Now what mission is that."

"Stealing the Gawain, what else?"

After the mission was completed the Gawain and Guren MK-II Landed in the empty hanger where the only live soul standing was C.C. After the 3 of them dismounted, they headed towards C.C, who was leaning on the Lancelot. Genisys turned towards Kallen and asked her.

"Short notice but what are your thoughts. About what we talked about before the mission."

"Well I have made my decision. Though I like to keep personal life and my life as a Black Knight separate, but he knows about me being a Black Knight, and I trust that he will not tell anyone about me. I will maintain my relationship."

"Good choice. Ah, here comes Zero. Be ready for a little shock."

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head sideways in confusion. Zero approached them, specifically Kallen and stood right in front of her. He raised one hand to his helmet and he helmet started to open.

"It is about time I showed you my face, don't you think..." And his helmet came off "... my love."

Kallen was too shocked to speak anything. Her mouth was opened big enough to fit a baseball but no words came out. She turned to Genisys as if to confirm if he could do something and there stood Suzaku, smiling at her, with his helmet in his and waving at her, He pointed at the Lancelot with his thumb as if to say: You should have known about me, I even wore its armor on the Halloween. He turned back and started to leave and gestured to her as if he was saying : 'Best of luck, tata~'. He put on his helmet and exited leaving a completely shocked Kallen, a smirking Lelouch and an emotionless C.C.

"Why?" was all she was able to croak out.

"Remember, I told you about my _father_ who abandoned me and an injured Nunnally after our mother was killed. My sister who lost her legs as well as sight because of that incident. This is all against _him_ I am determined to get justice against the man responsible for them, the father who abandoned his children in their most dire time of need, the man who was responsible was waging war on Japan, the man who calls himself my _father_ , the man known as the Emperor of Britannia, the man Known as Charles zi Britannia."

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, am Zero. And I am the one who will bring him to justice."

Kallen was too dumb folded to speak again. She stared at him for quite a while unable to believe her eyes or ears. Not only was her boyfriend Zero, but he was also a freaking Britannian Prince. After she regained her composure, she didn't say anything.

She flat-out punched him in the eye and he fell down on his back.

 _He deserved that one at least_ – thought C.C

 _I deserved that one at least_ – thought Lelouch

 _He deserves a hell lot of more than that_ – Who thought? Everyone knows.

"So…" Lelouch said with a weak smile sitting up. "….the status of our relationship is…..complicated."

* * *

 **So that's all folks. Longest chapter yet.**

 **A thanks to all who wished me on my birthday. If you don't mind me babbling, I spent too much time constructing the part where Lelouch confessed his love to Kallen and then kissed her. I did the rest of the chapter in half that time. I really suck at writing romance parts. Well please leave a review behind if you liked it, or even if you hated it, but just give a review. Don't read it just silently. I have been getting very few reviews lately and thus I can't correct or improve myself. So please give me reviews so that I can write better chapters**

 **WOW. Exact 3000 words including the Author's note. Bye Bye**

 **Lancy out~**


	14. HUNTER OR HUNTED

**So folks, here is the 2** **nd** **last chapter. You heard right. It is the 2** **nd** **last chapter of 'Their Ultimate Partnership'**. (Except the epilogue-prologue things) **. I thank you for the time you spent after reading the chapters. Don't misunderstand that I am leaving it incomplete or something. It was pre-planned that this will end like this in the following 2 chapters. I know it is quite short considering it's length but I can't do anything. So without delay, here is the 2** **nd** **last chapter:**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14 –** **HUNTER OR HUNTED**

It had been 3 days since Lelouch had told Kallen how he felt about her. 2 days ago he told her he was Zero. They hadn't had a decent conversation with each other since. She had gifted Lelouch a black eye after he revealed his true identity. Kallen beat him into a pulp and C.C just stood there watching without a hint of emotion (other than amusement/pleasure). After she had calmed down Lelouch explained everything to her except Geass and anything related to it. She did understand him and accepted him.

"It would be better if you had told me about this earlier." She told him after everything was said and explained.

"And how many punches would I have earned; If I had told you, say at the time of that shower incident. I guess 0 punches and my wrist sliced apart."

"Ummm... good point actually. I better go now." And she went home after that. Lelouch sighed heavily with a sign of relief.

After that he didn't meet Kallen face-to-face. Not at least as Lelouch Lamperouge anyway. He met her as Zero for the next 2 days. Currently he had finished all the preparations and so he just came back home, changed into his casual clothes, took a bath, saw C.C eating a pizza (as usual), and went to his bed.

Lelouch was lying down on his bed. He just had and odd conversation 5 mins ago. But any conversation between these two people cannot be 'normal' in anyway. Yes, he was having a conversation with the Witch and not Kallen. But it was her who started it.

 **5 mins ago**

"Why did you tell her Lelouch?" asked the witch on the sofa with a pizza slice in hand.

"Tell who what?" Lelouch sounded awfully annoyed. His usual whenever he talked with his (b/w)itch.

"You know precisely who and what I am talking about."

"Spill it already!"

"I am talking about Kallen. Why did you tell her?"

"Tell her what? That I love her? Or rather that I am Zero?"

"Why not tell me the reason to BOTH."

"..."

"Oh look." She said looking at the empty box of Pizza. "Looks like I need to get another box" with that she left to get a new pizza. "And think about it while I am gone." With that she slammed the door shut.

And so here he was thinking as to why he decided to reveal his affection towards Kallen. As to why he decided to reveal his true self to Kallen. This was one of the few times that he did things first and thought about it later. Once was when he decided to shout against his father while he was still a prince. Then after all those 7 years he did something same yet different again. He asked Kallen on the date. I was way different than shouting at his father and giving up his claim to the throne (which was not accepted so he was still officially a prince if found out alive) and asking Kallen on a date. But it was similar in a manner that he couldn't think before he acted. Or rather he didn't.

"I guess some wise man said something of great importance. 'Everything is fair in Love and War'. Then I might just say that 'Everything is possible in Love and War' or maybe shall I quote 'Nothing is impossible'" He said it aloud despite being alone in the room. Then his chains of thought began to run again.

 _Why did I tell her you ask? I must say there was a feeling I had that commanded me to confess, much like my Geass. But it was out of desperation. I felt like it was the perfect chance to confess. That I might not get another chance to tell her this. I didn't feel like that for Nunnally though. Maybe because I feel that I or Kallen may not make it out alive. Still, I HAVE to complete that mission. Infinity requiem must be completed. The play is ready to begin. Infinity requiem begins tomorrow night._

 _Might as well enjoy the peace while it lasts. Which reminds me, I saw the most evil look on Milly's face as if she were the divil reincarnated. Really I sometimes wonder who would be a greater opponent, Milly or Britannia. Why am I asking this stupid question to myself. If Britannia had even one commander like Milly, the Black Knights would have been ended before it even began. Hats off to Milly, the Devil of Ashford Academy, someone that even Zero can't defeat._

And his thoughts were proved true the very next day. He came inside the meeting room for the student council. Shirley, Kallen, Rivals and Nina were sitting near Milly. He took his seat beside Kallen. A terrible mistake. And by the looks on Milly's face earlier as well as the looks she gave him now, one thing was clear, he was DOOMED. It didn't take him more than a minute to find out about what was her trump card. And guess what it was. Milly casually slipped a photo showing the small incident on Halloween. It showed Lelouch's face with his lips against Kallen's. And now the pair blushed red. Lelouch was the first to regain his composure and thus made a pathetic attempt to snatch it away from Milly, only to be humiliated even more by failing at the snatching. Lelouch and Kallen were in it for today.

When this happened, Suzaku and Euphie were out shopping. Or rather Euphie was shopping and Suzaku was with her as the person who holds all the goods bought, like a human trolley. They were currently headed back to the council and they were in for a surprise.

"So how did you get those pics Milly?" Apparently Rivalz was asking Milly as to where she got those pics.

"Yesterday suddenly a strange green haired woman approached me and showed me those pics. She said she wanted to trade these 2 Halloween pics for 2 Pizzas and I hit the deal."

"Hey you said 2 pics, you showed us only one right?" Hearing that drained the colour from Suzaku's face.

Milly showed them the 2nd pic, which was the 2nd pair kissing. Suzaku and Euphie sitting under a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Suzaku tried to image what Milly would do with them. He remembered all that Lelouch had told him and his 1st hand experience about the Devil's works. However she was not the only devil.

"I wonder Suzaku, did you know he risks of dating her" Milly teased him. "You know she has an elder sister who is twice over-protective as Lelouch."

When Suzaku, who was terrified enough already, imagined his Angel-Euphie's Devil-Sister Cornelia, and what she might do if she found about this. All the images of the worst possible torture were going through his mind with Cornelia as the torturer and Suzaku the tortured. The pressure was too much even for the brave Knight and thus the man lost consciousness and fainted. Shirley, Rivalz and Nina imagined what kind of elder sister could be more over-protective than Lelouch, since they didn't know about Cornelia was her sister. While Lelouch and Kallen stared at him with sympathy, poor Nunnally was confused as to what exactly was going on.

"What just happened?" And everyone burst in laughter. Kallen took the job of explaining things to Nunnally while Rivalz and Euphie tried to bring Suzaku back to their world. Nunnally was more than happy with the development as she thought about her future brother and sister in-laws. Suzaku will be her future brother in law since Euphie is her half-sister (if he is left alive after what Cornelia might do).

Lelouch on the other hand was observing. Observing how peacefully they were playing with each other, unaware of the dangers that were just a few hours away. He looked at his wrist-watch. Time break hell loose!

"Suzaku, Kallen, we have work. Nunnally, I might be late for dinner." And with that the 3 of them left.

"I better head back home too. Bye everyone." Euphemia rose and left them with a smile on her face. She went outside the school, sat in her car and went back to her home, the Government Bureau.

"Let the Infinity requiem begin"

After half-an-hour, the car in which she was travelling; was attacked by Black Knights Elite forces, Led by Captain Kouzuki and Zero himself. Euphemia was captured and only one soldier was left alive. All others were killed. One soldier was left alive specifically to inform the Viceroy with the following note-

 _You have kept me waiting for quite a while now. All you need to get her back is one simple thing, fight and kill me, or be killed yourself. Any one of the 2 outcomes would free your sister. However, if both of us survive, she would be killed. Amongst the 3 of us, any one has to die tonight._

 _-Zero_

The soldier crawled back to the government bureau with the note and handed it Cornelia, she was furious at first but then she began to think where would she have to go to fight him. Her question was soon answered.

"Your Highness! The Black Knights have launched a full-scale attack on our HQ!"

"How DARE he !" she replied with a scowl.

She instantly went to the hanger and mounted her Glouster **(A/N I don't know it's spelling. Neither am I good at describing battle scenes so please use your imagination)** along with her Knights. The battle between the 2 sides was a ferocious one which lasted for a few hours. The Black Knights were losing badly. After the final battle, the results were as follows-

 **Black Knights status:**

80% of the Black Knights Knightmare frames were destroyed. 90% of their pilots ejected safely before the final blow was dealt on their machines.

60% infantry casualties

70% heavy armoured vehicles (Tanks, VTOLs, ACPs, etc. etc.) destroyed. All crew members killed

Lancelot was destroyed. The pilot- Genisys, was saved because Rakshawta had installed an ejection mechanism in it. It was destroyed by Cornelia herself after it took down her entire Royal Guard single handed. Main reason for defeat: Power was at 10% while facing Cornelia herself.

Guren MK-II was damaged quite severely. But still repairable though. Right hand (with the radiant wave surger) was destroyed completely. Pilot was safe.

Gawain had its communications system destroyed in the middle of battle. Zero gave orders using his personal transmitter. After the final battle, the Gawain was listed MIA (missing-in-action). Co-pilot C.C did not participate in the battle. Main-pilot Zero: MIA.

 **Britannian Military Status:**

70% of the Knightmare frames were destroyed. Only 60% of the pilots ejected safely before the final blow was dealt.

No infantry units were deployed.

100% Heavy armoured vehicles destroyed. All flying units were destroyed by the Gawain. Only a handful of ground armoured units were deployed. All destroyed while facing Tohdoh the miracle maker.

Glaston Knights were in Area 18 hence were not able to participate in the battle.

Royal Guard of Her Highness Cornelia li Britannia. Completely wiped out by the Lancelot. Only Pilots safe were Gilbert G.P Guilford and Andreas Darlton. Reason- The did not face the Lancelot when the rest of them charged on it.

Glouster of Her Highness Cornelia li Britannia. After its battle with the Lancelot, she lost her 2 main Knights but was successful in destroying the Lancelot thanks to the sacrifice of Andreas Darlton's Knightmare frame. However the pilot ejected before it was destroyed. After that battle she was MIA.

The Avalon was shot down by the Gawain. 90% of the crew members (including Lloyd and Cecil) survived the crash, however the Black Knights raided the crash site and the crew members were left alive while Schniezel el Britannia was killed along with his P.A Kanon Mandeni . A betrayal by the crew members in Bargain for their own lives is possible. **(A/N; which is exactly what happened.)**

Euphemia li Britannia-MIA and possibly KIA (Killed in Action)

During the battle, the Gawain was seen leaving for an island which was followed by a flying Glouster.

Shikane island-

As Cornelia was chasing Zero in her new flight enabled Glouster, she found out she was above Shikane island. Zero, in his Gawain, suddenly stopped and landed on the island.

 _Zero seems to be unaware of my presence. Just you wait Euphie. I'll come and rescue you soon, just after I behead the man who_ _kidnapped you!_

She landed soon after and tried to follow him however the following things that happened shook her entirely. She was confronted by Zero head on. He knew she was coming and her rear support was cut off by a flight enabled Guren Mk-II (right arm was that of a Sutherland)

But she had an advantage. The Black Knights had ordered a retreat. All forces had been pulled back. She was alone with Zero…...or so she thought.

She fought Zero in hand-to-hand combat which lasted quite a while (Zero said thank you Suzaku and your killer training) but was on tge losing end. Cornelia had years of experience which could only be matched by Suzaku. Even Kallen wouldn't be able to handle her. Zero and Cornelia were full of bruises. His helmet was intact but his cape destroyed as was his shirt. (Just imagine a muscular form of topless Lelouch against Cornelia in hand-to-hand combat). But the tide of the battle turned when Zero pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Cornelia

 _It is an old one-shot off pistol. If I am able to dodge it then by the time he reloads, I'll get him._ She thought

But to her surprise he pointed it towards his left. Euphemia was there tied up. He was aiming for her weakest spot, her sister.

Like a madman (mad woman) she rushed towards him in hopes of tackling him before he fires the shot. She almost reached him when the shot was fired. She tackled him and the both fell to the ground. As she raised her head she saw the most horrible scene of her life. The impact hit was able to get Zero's helmet off his head.

Her most loved sister was shot through the heart. She was killed and by none other than her most favorite half brother Lelouch.

She didn't pay any heat to Lelouch and ran upto Euphie. She heard her last words and then turned her eyes now full of hatered towards Lelouch.

"Why did you kill her" she sat on top of him and started punching him.

"Why" another punch

"Why" another punch

"Why" and another. She continued asking why and kept punching him untill he was unconcious. Her fists were bleeding and Lelouch's face was …..well just imagine how bad it was by then.

 **1 week later….**

Lelouch opened his eyes and found himself imprisoned in handcuffs. Hands behind his back. This was the first time he was allowed to see. Cornelia was dragging him towards the a throne room. He was in Pendragon. He was being led to the very same throne room where 7 years ago he reclaimed his title to the throne. The only change this time was that there were only 3 people in the room. The emperor, Cornelia and himself

"So it was my own son who started this little rebellion against me." Lelouch could only glare at his father, no lelouch never called him that, the emperor with all the hatered he could possess for that man.

"Your punishment for treason shall be death but I still have other uses." He activated his geass.

"Geass. I knew it. Bastard. I knew you had the power of Geass"

"Oh is that so, then why did you not consider trying to make Nunnally open her eyes. It was my Geass which resulted in the loss of her sight. Do you mean to say that you knew that I had a Geass which is able to re-write memories? That I re-wrote everyone's memories to make it seem such that your mother was killed by terrorists"

"DAMN YOU"

"Now I will re-write your memories. About being Zero, about the death of your mother, about the very existence of Nunnally. You will remember none of it. You will just be insignificant!"

"NO! STOP! YOU ARE GOINT TO STEAL FROM ME AGAIN! FIRST MY MOTHER! AND NOW NUNNALLY !"

"Charles zi Britannia engraves into you..."

"STOP IT..."

"...false memories of a false life."

"NOOOOOOO" he shouted in agony. "The infinity requiem...the last hope..." And thus the man of the miracle know as Zero was replaced by someone else. He hung his head low as if he was dead.

"Cornelia. Now take him back to his school. Pick up Nunnally. Bring her here. We are going to use Lelouch to bait and lure out C.C. I guess you already know about Geass."

"Yes your Majesty."

"Good. Now get to work"

But what everybody missed was a slight smirk on the face of the 3rd Geass user who was very near the target. The 3rd person who received Geass from C.C.

* * *

 **So that's the 2** **nd** **last chapter of the story. My school opens tomorrow so you will have to wait about 2 or 3 weeks before the final chapter is released. Once again I thank you for all the time spent reading the chapters. Any guess on who is the 3** **rd** **person with Geass. 1** **st** **was Lelouch, 2** **nd** **was Suzaku and 3** **rd** **... Please leave a review and guess who is the 3** **rd** **. The final chapter is just round a couple of weeks.**

 **I WANT REVIEWS**

 **~Lancy out**


	15. FINAL CHAPTER: INFINITY REQUIEM

**I am back with the last chapter of THE ULTIMATE PARTNERSHIP. No confusions for season 2 please, there will NOT be any season 2 for this story. I am finishing the whole story with this last chapter.**

 **As for the reviews:  
Angel-the-hedge : Nope, not Mao. I think you haven't noted the fact that I hate Mao enough to avoid him from all my stories (This is my 1** **st** **one I know). And good work on your story, best of luck.**

 **TidusFFX1997: Sorry to disappoint you, I hope this last chapter will be to your liking, but you may feel a bit of a rushed ending. And as good as it would be, but neither Euphie nor Nunnally have Geass.**

 **GuitarBoss : I have no idea what you meant by that comment on chapter 1.**

* * *

 **FINAL CHAPTER - INFINITY REQUIEM :**

Lelouch was used by the Britannians like a dog. For years, he served under the harshness of Cornelia. He was never allowed to visit his sister Nunnally. His skills were put to use and soon China was defeated and brought under the folds of Britannia. The same was done in the EU after Schniezel was ordered to retreat. Soon the whole world was under Britannian rule. After a few years C.C was captured and forced to complete the Ragnarock Connection.

After that, after 4 years of forced service to the enemy, Charles released Lelouch from his Geass. After he caught up to what had happened, he was nearly traumatized. He found outNunnally was dead, killed after C.C was discovered. Suzaku died trying to lead the Black Knights by himself, he was killed by the Britannian forces. His friends at the student council were also killed for the simple fact that they were friends with Lelouch.

Lelouch was too grief stricken by these events. Enough that he began to doubt his reason for living. Then he found that he had none to live. His dear ones were long dead, his father was immortal, and he could not do anything for even revenge. Cornelia had taken C.C's code so she was an immortal now just like his father. He grasped the concept of Ragnarock Connection so he knew anything that he would do, would be in vain.

That left him with only one choice. He got hold of a gun, pointed it to his temple and pulled the trigger. The shot rang through the whole Aeries Villa where he was staying. At the morning, the royal guards found Julius Kingsley dead, in his bedroom, killed by his own hand. Thus the journey of the masked rebel had come to an end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **But this had not been the reality. This was the mere outcome expected if Lelouch been captured without the Infinity-Requiem planned.**

 **1 week after Zero was captured by the Viceroy of Area 11-  
POV of Millicent Camellia Ashford**

Within the 1 week, everything had changed. After the news was released that Zero was captured by viceroy Cornelia, I nearly had an heart attack. I panicked and called Lelouch right away. I had actually suspected that Lelouch was Zero. He had all the reason and motivation to be Zero. We had found out that Kallen was a Black Knight and not only that but she was also the head of Zero's personal guard. She said that she would even sacrifice her life for Zero. This makes me more suspicious. After all she was Lelouch's girl-friend. The call did not connect and my fears were getting true. Lelouch did not show up at school.

However after 3 days he turned up. Zero's execution date was announced and we actually watched his execution on National TV channel live sitting with him. They never revealed who he was. We all had decided that we would not discuss anything related to Kallen, for it would hurt his feelings. Suzaku was absent for the whole week. However for this week Lelouch had been acting strangely, like he was hiding his emotions even more so. But there was one instance where he slipped his mask.

8 Days had passed since the capture of Zero. It was around afternoon. I was with Lelouch inside the student council room. Nunnally was there too. Nina was taking extra classes in the Chemistry lab. Suddenly Rivalz and Shirley burst inside the room. Their faces had the colours completely drained from them. They looked directly at Lelouch who was calmly reading a book. Then they looked at me palely and Rivalz asked me while staggering, "H-Hey Prez, d-did you wa-watch the n-n-news?"

"News? I think not." I switched on the TV.

"Britannian National News" said Shirley while staring at Lelouch, who was now looking at the television.

What I saw completely startled me. All sorts of questions popped up into my mind and confusion was the feeling I had the most next to anxiousness. I slowly turned my head from the TV and looked at Lelouch. He looked surprised too. But I could tell that it was just fake surprise. He had a smirk somewhat hidden poorly on his face. That was all I need to know. That he was indeed Zero. That he knew this was going to happen. That this was his handiwork being displayed on the news. That everything was planned out. I happen to look at the symbol he drew at the table with his pencil. It was of Infinity. It represented the Infinity Requiem.

 **POV of Kallen time.**

Suzaku was sitting with me in Zero's personal quarters dressed asGenisys. He had straight refused to talk about Lelouch. But when I saw the news, my world shook apart. The news was enough to paralyze me as well as my thoughts, but when I looked at Suzaku, it was all clear. He had the same look on his face when he and Lelouch told me about being Genisys and Zero respectively. He had the same smug look telling me this was what Lelouch was doing all along, that he was not dead. That this was all planned out by him and Suzaku knew about it.

He silently stood up and left the room. She heard him ordering someone that we shall go back to Japan. On looking down, I saw he had carved the symbol of Infinity carved on the wood. I instantly knew that his was the mission named Infinity Requiem I heard from Lelouch.

 **6 DAYS EARILIER**

 **BRITANNIAN IMPERIAL CASTLE**

 **THRONE ROOM**

 **2300 HOURS**

"You have your orders Cornelia. Now get him out of my sights". The Britannian Emperor said pointing a finger at Lelouch. He was dressed in a prisoner uniform, had his hands tied behind his back, pinned to the ground and eye covers by his own half-blood sister Cornelia. And his memories wiped by his father.

The Emperor turned his back on him and started walking back to the throne. A couple of seconds later he felt someone kick him from behind with force enough to send him tumbling towards his throne. It was a spin-zaku style kick delivered by none other Lelouch vi Britannia. He turned back to see Lelouch smirking. Cornelia was holding a gun pointed ready to shoot. Then he realized Cornelia was pointing the gun not at Lelouch but at himself. He tried to run but was shot in both legs with one shot.

Cornelia's eyes were glowing with Geass. Absolute Combatant. It increases the combat efficiency of the user by 10 times, including hearing, vision, precision, etc.

"HOW?"

"Do you plan to ask me how I turned her to my side or why your Geass didn't work. You knowwhat? Let's do this like the good old movies, 1st I'll tell you about what and how I did this and then I'll tell what and how I am _going_ to do. And I am sure you'll _love~_ it."

 **FLASHBACK-**

 **BLACK KNIGHTS HQ – PRISON CELLS**

 **2 MONTHS AGO – ONE DAY AFTER THE CAPTURE OF VICEROY CORNELIA**

Cornelia was sitting in her prison cell, which should rather be called prison suite as it was nothing less than a 5 star hotel room with no means of escape (unless you have the power to turn yourself into water/air and escape or blow a wall by looking at it, which she doesn't have). She had mixed emotions. Frustrated due to her defeat. Anxious to what might happen to her. Afraid for Euphie. Cursing and hateful emotions for Zero and Genisys. But, last but not the least-Confusion- WHY IN THE DEVIL'S NAME WAS SHE GIVEN A 5 STAR SUITE WHEN SHE WAS A PRISONER !.

Zero soon came inside followed by Genisys and C.C. After Cornelia was done screaming all sorts of _beautiful_ words at him. The 3 of them sat down. Zero did the most unexpected things of all which surprised her. Off came his helmet.

Now she was even more surprised. There stood her half brother, supposed to be dead, currently the most dangerous terrorist against the Empire. Deep down she knew he was alive but she had lost all hope of his survival, but now, to her, he found the most ironic way to come back to the world of the living.

Soon after Clovis was killed, she started to believe that Lelouch was dead too and she started to think Zero had to do something with their deaths. Soon she started to believe that Zero executed them personally. Heck, she even though of him as the assassin behind Lady Marianne, but that was too delusional. Last night she dreamt of Clovis, Nunnally and Lelouch being executed by Zero and she was next. And now, here he stood and revealed himself be her very own (half) brother.

"Why? Why did you choose terrorism? Why did you not come back to us after the war?"

"Why you ask? It is because father would have used us as bargaining tools if we ever came back." He replied in a calm voice without any arrogance. It was as if he was also sad about the outcome. He actually was. "As to why be a terrorist, I prefer the word revolutionary." He started with his theatrical skills in play.

"The world which my father seeks is a wretched one. He seeks a world where only the strong live. A world where being strong is the most righteous thing and being weak is the worst crime. Where the weak are swatted away like flies and eradicated for fun and pat-time of the strong." He paused for a second. "A world where _weak_ people like Nunnally cannot survive. I ask of you this, can you trust me sister? Would you trust me with this world or would you prefer how _father_ run things."

"You did all this for Nunnally?"

He nodded and replied "Who do you think is the person most similar to Nunnally, aside from the fact that she can't see or walk." Cornelia knew exactly what he was trying to say. "Life is unpredictable, you may not live for long, ever thought what will happen if you were to die? Let's say that you succeeded in killing each last one of the Black Knights, and then die while conquering area 19 or because of any other unfortunate circumstances. What will happen to Euphie? I'll tell you. The same thing as Nunnally."

"Why Clovis?"

"He was not the same man we one knew" He turned to C.C "You remember Cornelia, the shinuku incident, the terrorist stole a container filled with poison gas. Well, she was inside it. He was experimenting on her. Afraid that his secret may leak, he ordered the destruction of whole ghetto, including women as well as children. His royal guards even tried to kill Suzaku for disobeying to shoot an innocent Britannian school boy. That was me. I hadn't been involved with anything until then. Once I saw Suzaku being shot, I assumed he was dead and then I aided the terrorists in winning. It was supposed to be for finding out mother's killer but after I got my answers from him, I couldn't suppress my anger as he was responsible for the death of my best friend." He looked down as if he was guilty of doing what he did.

"I see." She replied with a calm and sad voice "What will you do with me now?"

"I want you to join me sister."

"WHAT!?"

"I can't go on with this world as it is. This world is rotten and I intend to change it. So will you kion me, will you give me a chance?" No one said anything for a good couple of minutes.

"Yes." That was all he needed to hear.

"Then lets hear my plan out."

He explained the concept of geass, proved C.C's immortality by blowing her brain, and gave her a geass. He also explained everything about Suzaku and Genisys except his liking of Euphie (or she may kill him on the spot).

"This is my plan. After a few months, Euphie will be kidnapped by my special forces. Don't worry, I will personally ensure she remains unharmed. I will force Cornelia to fight with all her forces. I will be attacking the Government Bureau with all my forces too. After the battle, I will escape to Kamine island, where Cornelia will chase me. She will capture me and bring me infront of the emperor, where I will use my geass on him. I will be wearing anti-geass lenses so that if any of his minions use geass on me it will be useless. Cornelia will do the same."

 **FLASHBACK END**

"So this was your plan, you even killed your dear sister Euphemia to get revenge on me. You always say you hate me but in the end you are no different from me."

"Oh you think so. Reconsider after I tell you this. EUPHEMIA IS ALIVE."

"NO! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE. I COULDN'T DETECT HER PRESENCE WHILE I WAS IN THE PRESENCE OF THE WORLD OF C. I COULDN'T EVEN DETECT ANY SORT OF MALICE FROM CORNELIA."

"Oh that was simple-"

 **FLASHBACK:**

"Just to make it original and be safe from any sorts of detection from the world of C which my father uses, we will take a reality effect. I will give the both of you a geass command. You both will forget about this plan but you will carry it out none the less. On Kamine island, I will draw out a gun and shoot at my left in a blank space. Suzaku will be hidden somewhere to my right. He will use his geass to make you see Euphie die. The geass command I will give you will prevent you from killing me on the spot, though I shall probably expect a few punches and kicks. After I have confirmed everything I will restore your memories Cornelia, then with me, you will against father."

"We need a name for the mission"

"How about Infinity-Requiem?"

"So here goes nothing, ready Cornelia?"

"Yes." Lelouch activated his Geass.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you: You will forget everything that happened in this room, but you will carry out the operations of Infinity Requiem none the less. If you hear 'Infinity Requiem from the mouth of your half brother Lelouch, this command will wear off."

 **FLASHBACK END**

"But Euphemia…."

"Just to be sure, I geassed Euphie too. She was with me on Kamine island inside the Gawain. I geassed her to fall into a 1 week coma as soon as she heard the gunshot. It was a onetime command so even if I fire 100 rounds infront of her she won't fall into coma again."

"Why you…" The door to the Throne room opened to reveal the Knight of One – Bismarck Waldstein.

"You fool, I was just stalling you for time. Bismarck, execute these 2 right now!" He commanded. But Bismarck came 2 steps forward and fell down. A knife was plunged to his back. Suzaku was standing behind him

"You think Lelouch wouldn't have taken any precautions against your no.1 Knight? He sent me to deal with him. Sure he was tough, but even with his Geass he was no match against me and my Geass. You know what did Lelouch order me to do with his Geass? He ordered me to 'live'. So you see it was the power of 2 Geass against 1."

"You lose _father,_ you lose. Now is the time to end this. _Lelouch vi Britannia commands you…"_

 **PRESENT DAY- 8 DAYS AFTER THE CAPTURE OF ZERO**

The whole world was shocked from the news that followed. Something so unexpected happened that no one would be able to stand still. No one except 3 Geass users and one immortal eating pizza.

A TV was switched on-

"We received the horrifying news of the death of the Emperor of Britannia. Apparently he passed away in his sleep. His heart went into Cardiac arrest and he soon passed away before much could be done." The channel changed

"According to the will of Charles zi Britannia, he had selected his next heir to the throne. He is the 11th prince of the empire Lelouch vi Britannia. The new emperor is said to be in Area 11, who was trying to experiencing how commoners spend their life." The channel changed again

"So today we will show you how to make a chicken barbeque pizza….." The channel didn't change anymore. She was the only person in the whole world watching the show.

 **2018:**

By the orders of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, a young boy with long blonde hair was given the punishment of drowning to death. His name was Vincent Valdo zi Britannia. The operation was carried out by the OSI. His legs were tied with a metal weight of 500kgs and was dropped in the Mariana Trench.

Suzaku Kurrurugi was given the position of Knight of Zero, the highest position in all of the Knights of the Round. All traces of the existence of Geass were wiped away except 5 living beings. These included The emperor, his Knight of Zero, his Knight of One Jeremiah Gottwall (with a geass-canceller), the emperor's elder sister and General Marshall of the Britannian Empire, and Pizza freak. And we almost forgot a certain Blonde hair 10 year old brat currently (still) drowning in the depths of Mariana trench.

 **2020**

The Emperor of Britannia was on his knees for the 1st time on National Telivision.

"Will you marry me and be the Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire?"

The whole world was again in a shock. It was similar to the shock followed by the demise of the 98th Emperor of Britannia. No one was able to speak a word except the ex-members of the Student council.

"YES" and she wore the ring.

The whole emerged into cheers. Cheers for the happiness for the most kind Emperor Britannia had seen found his love of life.

Somewhere in secret, at the same time 2 people saw that Cornelia was too focused on the TV and made the move.

"Euphemia li Britannia, I, Suzaku Kurrurugi, ask for your hand in marriage. Will you marry me?"

"Yes of course me love" and she wore the ring.

The 2 couples kissed. The 1st couple kissed on National TV, the other kissed where not a single soul was watching them.

The new Empress was crowned within the month. But no news concerning Euphemia or Suzaku was released. After 2 months had passed, Lelouch had been holding a meeting with his old friends from the council except Suzaku and Euphemia when they heard something.

"KU-RU-RU-GIIIIII~"

Suzaku burst opened the door and rand ran towards the window and jumped out of it. From the brief scene available, he was dressed only in his boxers. Other than that, he was completely naked. Everyone got the idea of what happened instantly. Every member of the student council knew that he liked Euphie and the attraction was mutual if not more from Euphie.

"Thank god we are at the ground floor" said Nunnally who now had the ability to see. And then in came the source of the loud voice.

"I SWEAR I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE KURURUGI. HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY SISTER" she came in running with an axe in hand and she too jumped out of the window.

"Looks like our reunion has to be paused here. I need to save my Knight from a certain over protective sister"

"Oh, and look who's talking" said Milly

"Whatever. Let me save a Knight" And he too joined the chase

After one and a half year, Euhemia and Suzaku got married (Suzaku receiving permission from Cornelia with the help of Euphie's puppy eyes look.)

 **15 YEARS LATER-**

"Jonathan vi Britannia! How many times have I said not to read your father's Diary." Said Kallen

"Sorry mother, but it is so interesting how father toppled over Britannia and became it's ruler."

"It's called invading private property."

"Sorry mother" He handed over his diary to his mother.

"Now go. Your favorite aunt Euphie and uncle Suzaku have come."

"Oh oh. Did cousin Rai come too?"

"Of course. They don't leave their only son alone."

"Ok bye mom"

 **YEAR 2856 OF THE UTOPIAN EMPIRE**

Reporter-

"The snail fish which was supposed to be extinct for over 400 years has one last descendant which was currently found in the Mariana Trench. A body of a 10 year old has also been found tied with a metal block near the place where the snail fish was found. Strange markings on the forehead of the snail fish resembling a bird." Poor VV escaped torture of immortality with the help of a snail fish!

* * *

 **And that's the end folks. The Ultimate Partnership has come to an end. And yes according to the calendar, Lelouch died during the period 2000-2100. Somewhere in between.**

 **Please give a bye-bye type of review that how you liked this short story. Less than even 50k words.**

 **Bye Bye~ Lancy out**


	16. NEW STORY SOON TO BE UPLOADED

**This is no epilogue or something. This is to inform you that my new story will start next week. I haven't decided a name for it yet though.**

 **It is a time-travel fanfic. Many writers are writing about this time travel fanfics so I though why don't I start one too. But the problem is that I haven't yet decided as to who will be sent back in time...yet.**

 **I have decided to take a poll to ask this question. Who will be sent back?**

 **1\. Lelouch – The rebellion restarts with him equipped with the knowledge of the future (and geass too of course)**

 **2\. Kallen – Q1 is back to save her love and free her nation. And she is back with a vengeance. Why? She wants to Kick Lelouch's ass for even thinking about something like the Zero requiem and leaving her alone. After all she is his Queen, his Q-1.**

 **3\. Suzaku – Now the white knight is back in time. Will he try his best to stop the rebellion or will he assist Lelouch ? Actually scratch that. It will be the same as my last story. So yeah he will try to crush Lelouch and end his rebellion before he gets a chance to start it.**

 **4\. Nunnally – If Lelouch was the Demon Emperor, then now, A Demon Empress has come back in time with her eyes and legs and is ready to kick ass with her new powers. I have no idea how this option is going to work, but I'll manage.**

 **5\. Lelouch and Suzaku –They are back but are still on the opposite side of the battle. How will it affect the outcome?**

 **6\. Suzaku and Kallen. – Red Dragon is back in time, but so is the White Reaper. Which side will they choose? What path would be created anew? Who knows? Not even I Know.**

 **7\. Lelouch and Kallen and Suzaku. – With these 3 on board with the memories of the future, who knows how soon will Britannia fall?**

 **8\. Kallen+Suzaku+Nunnally. – Its just a combination of options 6 and 4.**

 **I have avoided Kallen+Lelouch here as someone else is writing the exact thing and I would like to be a reader there than the writer. Also I have omitted some possibilities like Nunnally and Kallen because frankly, it doesn't make sense.**

 **I will be starting within one week or one month. I will upload another chapter here as a note that "Yay I have started a new story" or somethong like that.**

 **Please vote. And note that this is a Kalulu fanfic again.**

 **Lancy out**

 **Bye~~~**


End file.
